The Good, The Vlad, and The Ugly
by OrangeUMad
Summary: AU: What if Vlad Masters actually got the support he needed from Jack and Maddie Fenton from the accident? Watch as this 80's crazy, ghost-fighting trio takes on the world's most dangerous ghosts before Danny Phantom. What will ultimately change the future, and will one apology be capable of undoing a timeline of an evil Vlad? [Ready to return again.]
1. Disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters (besides the OCs which are minor), actual brand, song, team or name in this piece. Any relationship between this and real life is completely coincidental.


	2. Part 1

**PART 1:** ** _The Good_**

 _Synopsis: How did Vlad get interested into paranormal studies? How did he meet Jack and Maddie? Most importantly, how did the trio get to "The Accident"?_


	3. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:** ** _Child of Science_**

I am Vlad Masters, a typical son of a dairy factory worker in Wisconsin. I have never felt anything about anyone in my life. I mean, sure, seeing the Packers win a game always made my day, but I'm talking like real feelings like joy and sadness and stuff like that. The stuff people feel when other people feel it.

I never really had much in the way of friends. Sure, there was Harriet, but she was everyone's friend, always trying to make time for everyone. (I guess that's good considering she was the head of the newspaper team…) It didn't matter to me. I never had that strong of a desire to bond with someone. I was more into introverted hobbies like the arts and science.

Ah yes, science! My parents always told me I could be anything I wanted to be, but when I said I wanted to be a scientist, heh, they vetoed it.

"Son," my mother began as saccharinely as she could, "your father and I respect your decision."

"Mhm," my father affirmed after looking up from his newspaper.

"But we can't afford it especially if you want to get your doctorate for whatever study you choose."

"But science is my life!" I protested. "It is my one true passion! It could ground-breaking, revolutionary! I could help our financial situation significantly!"

"That's sweet and all, but it's too impractical. It would be best if you learned in your father's footsteps and work at the factory. It might do you good."

"I'll say!" Father chimed in bluntly. "Besides, do you even have a particular field of study in mind?"

"How can I chose?" I lamented. (Man, did my theatre class kick in!) "Science is so lovely in every single way! To pick one would be like betraying a mass of people!"

"Do I need to remind you of your physics grade?" Mother retorted.

"It was just one B-!"

"Son," Father picked up, "working in the factory will build you character. It kept me inline. Definitely much better than that damn theatre shit you keep bringing home… Damn lesbians…"

"Actually," I correct, "it's 'thespians'."

"Whatever. Same difference…" His face shifts to a softer tone. "Look, I know that Wisconsin was your dream school; I get it, but I don't want you to make the same mistake I did."

"What are you talking about?"

"Some other time." I really wanted to know his faulty reasoning on why I couldn't go to this instate school, my _dream_ school, mind you, but I didn't think I should have pressed him on it. He looked like he could cry or be enraged, so it would strategically not be in my interest.

That Monday at school, I saw a poster in the hall. It was something from University of Wisconsin.

Wait, _University of Wisconsin_?!

 **ARE YOU A YOUNG SCIENTIST READY TO MAKE A BREAKTHROUGH IN THE SCIENTIFIC COMMUNITY?**

 **We at the University of Wisconsin are looking for bright minds of the future to make discoveries that will change the world. Enter our Bright Bulb scholarship competition by mailing us a research paper in one of the following categories:**

 **-Astronomy**

 **-Biochemistry**

 **-Biology**

 **-Chemistry**

 **-Computer Science**

 **-Engineering**

 **-Forensics**

 **-Health**

 **-Parapsychology**

 **-Physics**

 **-Psychology**

 **-Quantum Physics**

 **-Sociology**

 **The winner in each category will receive a $1,000 scholarship for one year and an all-expense paid trip to Washington D.C. to present your research live to a panel of the most brilliant minds of science. The winner of that competition will receive a four-year scholarship* to our school.**

 ****Please see your science teacher for application forms.****

I couldn't believe it! This was my chance! I got my form that day, and I showed it to my parents after dinner.

"Mom, Dad," I begin, "I want to apply for a scholarship."

"A _scholarship_?!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah, it's a science-based one!"

"Science," my dad repeated. "It's always science with you. I told you the billionth time-"

"Honey," my mom sweet talked, "we need to see what this is. Besides, with Vlad's ACT score, I think he has a shot."

"Okay. Perhaps you're right…"

"Ahem?"

"You are right."

"Good. Just checking!"

"Vlad..." I look eye-to-eye with my dad. "I believe in you. You're one bright kid."

"Thanks," I replied satisfied that my dad respected my endeavors.

"But just know the odds are against you. You probably won't make it."

"But Dad!"

"Whatever happens, we love you. I will pray that you do well, but don't expect to win."

"Okay…"

"Now go get 'em, champ!"

I tried to make ground-breaking discoveries in physics, biology, and chemistry, but all I found were other men's discoveries. I even dabbled in a psychology class, but our teacher was too upbeat and ironically, negative to teach us anything that I could further study. Nothing I produced would be good enough, not even at a children's science fair the way they were acting!

But then, on that fateful day with the guest speaker at our senior meeting, everything changed. Not only for my future, but also for friends.


	4. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:** ** _My Newfound Friends_**

I sat next to some guy with an affinity for the color orange. I didn't know what it was about him, but he seemed like a friendly do-gooder type of person.

"Hi," he beamed at me eyes closed, "I'm Jack! What's your name?"

No one had really asked that to me so genuinely. It made me feel… happy.

"Vlad," I say sharply, "Vlad Masters."

"You a James Bond fan, Vladdie?"

"I'm just a Packers fan."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! You are by far the funniest person I ever met before, myself excluded, of course."

"I really don't know what to say…" I knew what I wanted to say, but part of me actually wanted to be his friend. This was my first real connection with someone, so I couldn't just lose it to a tiny bit of an ego!

"So what do you like to do?"

"I'm into theatre and science…"

"Ah, so you're with the squares that do that musical theater malarkey!"

"There is nothing wrong with musical theatre!"

"Relax! I was just kidding!" I retract my defensive stance. "I respect a man who can wear tights and be proud of it!"

"We don't wear tights!"

There is an awkward gap of silence. I kind of wished this didn't end here. He seemed like a nice guy. Luckily, Jack was thinking the same thing I was thinking.

"So what kind of sciences are you into?"

"I am kind of fascinated by quantum physics, chemistry, and a touch of engineering."

"Whoa, that's the hard stuff! I couldn't even get a B- if I were in a quantum physics class."

" _Only_ a B-?!"

"Don't judge."

"Okay, okay."

"You and me, we're a lot alike."

"Hm?"

"Sure, I got my more right-brained, creative side, but I am too a man of science."

"Really! Wait, are you in Dr. Spectra's Honors Psychology?"

"Good god, no! Heard she was negative Nelly. Chemistry is my jam! That and building machines and stuff!

"Fascinating…"

"Okay, you caught me!" What did I do? What did I say? Was this guy an overly emotional lump of meat? "I'm into ghosts!"

"Ghosts?"

"Yeah, ghosts. Parapsychology and demonology and stuff like that. Not that you would care anyway…" Great, I upset him! He had those puppy-dog kind of eyes that just made you feel guilty of something you're innocent of.

"No, no, I do care; I just was surprised. That's all. It's not everyday that someone says they are into paranormal studies."

"Yeah, but who cares? No one seems to think it's real science…"

"Well, I'm still on the fence about it."

"Sorry to interrupt," a female voice says. We looked up to see a girl with a light brown perm and a preppy look to her. "I couldn't help but overhear you talk about ghosts and stuff, so I thought I would like to join in."

"Maddie!" Jack exclaimed warmly as if he wasn't previously down in the dumps. "I'd like to introduce you to my new pal, Vlad!" Jack's friend(?) looks at me.

"Vlad… That's Vlad with a 'V', correct?"

"No, with a 'B'," I joked. For moment, she looks as though she thought I was being serious, but she then laughed which showed me she got it. We shook hands.

"Please, sit," offered Jack. She sat next to me. I wonder how long they've known each other…

"So I don't know too much on the paranormal, and I was curious what that was all about, so…"

"He's a normal," Jack sidebars. Maddie giggles.

"What do you want to know exactly about parapsychology?" Maddie inquires fervently.

"Just what it is!" I exclaim.

"Attention, seniors!" the principal starts, causing everyone to quiet down miraculously. "Please give a warm welcome to our speaker of the say, the parapsychologist, Dr. Ether."

"She's an expert!" whisper yells Maddie to me. "Listen to her!"


	5. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:** ** _Reverse Parapsychology_**

We applaud as the professional woman makes her way to the podium. She waves at the crowd.

"Thank you all for having me," she smiles. "I am Dr. Pixie Ether, and I have been a parapsychologist for twenty years. I am married to my marvelous husband, Edgar, and we have one adopted daughter."

The crowd awes in an entranced state. Really? Is her marital status _that_ important to you? I don't get this.

"In my line of work, nobody takes you seriously, or if they do take you seriously, they are completely religious nut jobs!I can't count the number of times I've been asked if I was try to legitimize Satanism as a science. _Satanism_!" That got a laugh. "I mean, I do like punk rock… Never played them backwards or anything… Don't know if I should try it, though…"

I must admit, I was laughing my pants off. There was something about this woman who seemed so, well, personal. It was refreshingly deem. She seemed so trustworthy that I couldn't imagine her being ridiculed.

"So what is parapsychology? Parapsychology is a study of mental phenomena that cannot easily be explained away by mere psychology alone. Take for instance seeing a ghost."

"GHOST!" Jack yelled. It caused a chain reaction of me ducking to Maddie slapping him to everyone laughing at him. Great, he's an attention-seeking nut job…

"Dude," I whispered fiercely, "what the hell?"

"Sorry…" he whispered back.

"Anyways," Dr. Ether proceeded passive-aggressively, "when someone sees a ghost, it is usually passed off as an altered state of mind, but I'd argue differently. You see, such a common phenomena mentioned in many cultures all over the world makes me think there is something to this. It can't be mere coincidence! So I've tried to get people who have experienced a paranormal encounter to write down and record their experience, but it was hard for them to remember or even care. Then it hit me: We don't need the ghosts to come to people; the people need to come to ghosts. I have been seeking out ghosts to seize my moment. Where do they come from? Where do they go? Are they alive or dead or something in between? I haven't been able to definitively answer these compelling questions, but that doesn't mean I give up hope!"

She kept on rambling about not letting people ruin your dreams, but I wanted to know more about her line of work. There was so much more there that she wasn't letting us on to. I wanted to know more.

After the speech was over, we left, but I had to get in my question.

"Dr. Ether…" I begin.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I'm curious about parapsychology."

"Shouldn't you be running along now?"

"I am genuinely interested. I'd like to be able to do some actual research about this."

"No one has ever said that to me." She digs up something from her purse. "Take this." She hands me her business card. "Email me and perhaps we can arrange time to do research in my lab."

This was what would win me the scholarship! I just knew it!

"Come on, V!" Maddie reminds me. "You're gonna be late for class!"


	6. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:** ** _Doing Whatever It is Friends Do_**

A week or so had passed when I was able to visit Dr. Ether's lab. I had geeked out to my new friends about this, but I was in for a shock.

"I'm entering that scholarship competition, you know," states Maddie matter-of-factly.

"Really," I reply. "Which field?"

"Engineering."

"Not parapsychology?!"

"I like building things a lot. I think I'd have a better chance at it."

"Understandable."

"Hey squares," taunted an all-too-familiar voice.

Boomer Baxter was the absolute worst human being ever known to man. He was the swirly supernova, the wedgie warlord, the locker-stuffing legend. No goth, geek or band kid was safe.

"What do you want?" grumbled Maddie.

"I saw you at the meeting. Boy Who Cried Ghost over there really caused a scene."

"Leave him alone, asshole…"

"Aw, why hasn't he gotten you class ring yet? You too damn feisty and independent for him?"

"Hey," defended Jack, "leave Maddie out of this! Let's talk mano y mano."

"Nah," refused Boomer, "see you picked up a vampire over here. Hope this doesn't burn!"

He pours his water bottle over my head. Just what my mullet needed! The nerve of some people…

"No one messes with Jack Fenton's friends!"

"Too bad, tubby, I just did."

"Don't you _dare_ call me tubby!"

"Oh yeah? And whatcha gonna do about it, tough guy?"

I had it with this guy. I didn't know why I did, but I knew he had crossed the line somehow. I couldn't stand there and take it.

"Oh, enough already!" I bark. "What do you gain out of harassing us as a senior of all things?"

"Uh…"

"I don't care how much of your daddy's money influenced the football coach to make you quarterback! You're a real scumbag, you know that? Go find another reason to fight rather than the brevity of your glory days!"

"You wanna go, punk? I bet I'd beat you up real good because of how much time you spend in the library and playing Galaga!"

"I don't need to fight you. It wouldn't be worth my valuable time."

"You think you're better than me?"

"Actually, yes."

That set him over the edge. He charged at me, but luckily this happened.

"Mr. Baxter," Mr. Apple apprehends, "principal's office, pronto!"

"This is bogus!" the bully complains. "I'll get you for this, Masters!"

"Oh my god!" exclaims Maddie.

"That was totally righteous!" Jack compliments.

"So this is what having friends was like…" I ponder unbeknownst to me out loud.

"What are you talking about? How could someone like you _not_ have friends?"

"Hm?"

"You're cool and you take shit from nobody."

"And you're the only one who's stood up to Boomer," adds Maddie.

"I suppose that's true," I think.

"You know what?" Jack impulsively blabs. "We need to take you to the Nasty Dog tonight."

"The Nasty Dog?"

"It's only the best hot dog joint in all of Wisconsin! And it's got a Miss Pac-Man machine!"

"While clearly Donkey Kong is the superior game, I'll consider."

"Tubular!" squeals Maddie. "I'll call Harriet and see if she can make it."

"Hope Harry can make it," Jack jabs.

"Could you be anymore insensitive?" I ask.

"Well she doesn't seem to mind!"

I went home that day. I asked to borrow the car so that way I could impress my new pals.

"So you finally found some friends to hang out with," Father chuckles. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"There's nothing wrong with having acquaintances!" I defend.

"I never said there was." There is a brief pause. "I'm proud of you, son."

"For what? I have done absolutely nothing."

"I was worried you would never make friends. I mean, I know you're a senior, but this is better than never. Go have fun!"


	7. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:** _ **Hot Dog!**_

The Nasty Dog wasn't as nasty as the name implied. The place was more or less clean. People were talking over chocolate milkshakes. Some kids were competing for the high score on the Miss Pac-Man machine.

"Hey, V-Man!" Jack calls out. I speed walk to the booth. "Glad you could make it, dawg!"

"Harriet couldn't make it," announces Maddie.

"Sorry to hear that," I respond courteously.

"By the way, we ordered already," Jack alerts. "I bet you'll like it."

"I'm down for surprises."

"Also, go get your soda. The machine's over there."

I got my soda quickly. Cherry cola, root beer. and some other lemon-lime concoction everyone was so obsessed with. It was a one-time thing, okay? When I returned, the waitress was right behind me.

"Three Nasty Dogs and three orders of Nasty Fries?" the waitress drones. We take the tray.

"Oh boy! Come on, Vladdie, try it!"

Hesitantly I bit into the thing that was trying to pass off as a meal. It was consistent and meaty and…

"Hey," I beam, "this isn't half bad!"

"Told ya!"

"I shouldn't have doubted this for a second! I never knew having friends could be so tasty!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" my two new friends cackled.

"So Maddie, how is your project coming along? I was so rude earlier and never let you have a chance to talk. I do apologize."

"Oh Vlad," Maddie sighs, "you're being so formal! And besides, it's not like I'd blab out my plans like a super villain! I gotta have a competitive edge."

"Oh ho! Really now?"

"Well, you kind of lost it this morning."

"Well, we are working in two separate fields."

"Yeah, but I will utterly dominate the engineering competition. Gotta think of the end game."

"Oh you guys," Jack playfully whines, "you're both pretty. And besides, may the best scientist win. BONZAI!"

We continue to enjoy the not-so-nasty hot dogs. This by far has been the best day of my life! I don't know what it is about it, but I think I'm getting a hold of-What do they call it?

"Oh boy! Maddie, Vladdie, this is my jam! Come on!" His hammy hands grabbed our wrists like a boa constrictor, dragging us to the "dance floor" that apparently was socially allotted. It was "Stayin' Alive" by the BeeGees.

Jack was singing along (of course!):

 _Well you can tell by the way I use my walk_

 _I'm a woman's man, no time to talk_

 _Music_ _loud and women warm, I've kicked around_

 _Since I was born_

"Come on! It's more fun if you sing along!"

" _Fun_?" I question. At this point, we've been busting some moves until our moves couldn't bust anymore.

"Yeah, haven't you heard of it?"

"Well I'd hardly call the BeeGees 'fun'."

"Ooh, it's the chorus! Everybody now!"

Jack and Maddie were singing in duet:

 _Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother_

 _You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

 _Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'_

This was the part everybody knew, so what the hell! I needed some of this "fun" in my life.

I joined in:

 _Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

 _Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' aliiiiiiiiii-_

As I was sustaining that applause-worthy note, I noticed that something seemed odd. The sky turned a darkish purple. A neon green light was near.

Oh god! Was this…

a ghost?

"Maddie! Jack!" I whisper yell. They looked at me while singing along or at least lip syncing it. "I think there's a… well…"

"Spit it out!" demands the orange one.

Suddenly, the track stopped. A green figure goes to the center of the restaurant. Patrons and workers alike scream and flee in fear, but I was too curious as to what a real ghost looked like to leave. This was my field of study after all!

"GHOSTS!" my buddies exclaim.

"Yes," I reply dully. "I was going to say that, but you get the picture."


	8. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6:** _ **Friend Amongst Badasses**_

I was naturally panicked but oddly mesmerized. Such a strange creature was causing havoc without even lifting a finger! Radical, absolutely radical!

It, rather, she turned around. She looked rather friendly in her all pink uniform, kind of like your hypothetical grandma.

"So this is where you sweet little angels snuck food in from," she commentates sweetly.

"She's on to us," Jack asides. I swore I could have punched him for such an idiotic remark, but luckily the ghost woman was unfazed. Whew!

Part of me wanted to know what her deal was. I think if we were able to negotiate with her, she might be enticed to leave and haunt elsewhere. Yes, perfect! I step forward to my fate.

"Vladdie, no! What are you doing?!"

"Ahem," I cough, clearing out my throat. "Excuse me, ma'am."

"Yes, sweetie?" she fawned.

"Who are you?"

"They call me Belinda…" Her hair became flame-like. "…BUT YOU CAN CALL ME THE LUNCH LADY!"

"But isn't it dinnertime?" I received a growl plus for that. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"TOUGH, BECAUSE YOU'VE ALREADY OFFENDED ME, PUNK!"

"How have I already offended you? I've never even met you in my life… or your life, as a matter of fact."

Her face softened to a somber tone. "Alas, you have. You see, after I quit working for the slave drivers at Casper High, I came to your high school for better pay. I got that, but I lost something more than money could ever compensate for: my respect. No one appreciated my food, and to top it all off, I died of a heart attack!"

"So why are you angry at the Nasty Dog? They didn't disrespect your food or cause your heart attack."

"They might as well have. They've stolen my paycheck and my customers! Why, you might ask? You damn brats not following THE RULES!"

"Rules?"

"No outside food or drink at school unless, of course, your parents made it for you."

"But you are blaming people who had nothing to do with this, myself included."

"You might be innocent, but what about your friends cowering behind you?"

"We are _not_ cowering!" Maddie retorts.

"SILENCE, SINNER! You and the fatso are BOTH GUILTY!"

"Don't call me fatso, fatso!" Jack returns defensively.

"Look, ma'am," I continue nervously, "you shouldn't be taking out your rage on them."

"You're damn right about that, Vlad!"

"They are merely high school students. Children, for Christ's sake! If harm ANY of us, you would be harming the future of our society or something like that!"

"What he said!"

"I wasn't given a future!" bellows the Lunch Lady. "Be grateful that you have a future or the fact that you did BEFORE I SHRED IT APART!"

"Vlad," orders Maddie, "stand behind us!" She pulls out a lime green lipstick from her handbag. She applied it on her lips.

"Excuse me," I criticize, "but how will lipstick save us from a dead lunch lady with a vendetta against teenagers?"

"Watch." She winks at me. Keeping the end of the lipstick away from us all, she turns the secret wheel near the top. A plasmic blade spawns. "I call it Mayhelline No. 666- Lipstick Lightsaber!"

"I stand corrected."

Jack whips out what looks to be a toy laser gun. It looked so cartoony, but I trusted it was the real deal.

"You do have a license to conceal carry, correct?"

"Who needs a license when you're the inventor?" responds Jack enthusiastically. Oh lordy! Jack faces the ghoul. "We'd like to take this TO-GO!"

I knew this was going to be a long ride.

But it wasn't a long ride in the bad sense. Oh no! What I saw was the most badass thing I had ever seen in my life! Two average-looking teenagers were fighting a ghost with their homemade weapons, and damn, did that look cool! The Lunch Lady would levitate dishes and throw them at my comrades, but they dodged like in the superhero cartoons. They were the closest thing to professional ghost hunters I had ever seen in my life. After one dish broken too many, a previously concealed employee stood up.

"Hey!" he reprimanded. "That shit costs us money, ya know!"

"TOO JAM BAD!" the Lunch Lady objected, throwing her next dish towards him, purposely missing. She magically whips out some peach cobbler and goes back to that saccharin form. "Regular or à la mode?" The employee shakes his head like a fearful hostage. "TOUGH, BECAUSE THAT WAS THE ONLY GLIMPSE OF MERCY IN MY AGENDA OF DOOM YOU'LL GET. NOW STAY DOWN!"

While the ghost was threatening that guy, Maddie took her window of opportunity to try to stab her in the back, but the Lunch Lady snatched her wrist and held her up.

"TRYING TO SHORTCHANGE ME, PUNK? NOT ON MY MENU!"

"Vlad!" the incapacitated fighter calls out to me. I look at her. "Go to my purse and get out the thermos."

"I know I just met you a week or two ago," I begin, "but I am not going to bail out on you and take your pre-made meal!"

"There isn't food in there! It's a prototype weapon!"

"Oh…" I rush over to her bag while Jack covers for me by distracting the ghost. It was super effective. After scrummaging through her various belongings, my hands came upon a cylindrical object. The thermos. "Found it!"

"Uncap it!" I do as I am told. "Now Vlad…"

"Yes?"

"You only have one shot at this, so make it count!"

" _One shot_?! Tell me what to do, Maddie! I've never done this before!"

"Aim it at the Lunch Lady and nothing else! When she's lined up press the button!"

I was sweating like a pig. The ghost was trying to obstruct my view while Maddie struggles to free herself. Jack continues his barrage of laser shots.

"So, do you want to learn how a hot dog is made, little girl?" the cafeteria spook smiles maniacally. She whips out a meat processor and moves it towards the captive.

"NOW, PLEASE!" Without looking, I press the button.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME? I CAN'T BE TAKEN OUT! NO! NOOOOOOOO!"

With that the Lunch Lady is sucked into the contraption. Maddie falls, but thankfully Jack catches her gingerly.

"You did it!" Jack congratulates.

"Did what?" I asked. "I just pressed a button."

"You saved our lives!" Maddie says gleefully.

"You could say, we were stayin' alive."

We all laugh at my terrible joke.

"Let me see that container," Maddie asked rather calmly. I hand it over. "Thanks. I might want to examine this when I get home."

"You want to examine the _thing that nearly killed you_?!"

"Just morbid curiosity, I guess."

"Hey!" interjects the worker. "You know you gotta pay for those dishes you broke!"

"Wanna ditch this place?" I ask coolly.

So if friendship is fighting ghosts, singing 70s songs and pissing off fast food employees…

I like it.


	9. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7:** _ **Seeking Out the Truth**_

Today was the day I would finally meet my muse for a one-on-one experience! I was jittery, so damn jovial I couldn't contain it!

"Don't forget," reminds Father ever so annoyingly, "no matter what happens…"

"...we still love you," I finish. "Yeah, yeah. I got it."

"Good luck, my little Einstein!" chirps Mother.

"No, Mom! Don't call me that!"

I had the keys to my dad's car in my hand as well as a notepad and pen to jot down some notes and my data and stuff.

This was going to be so exciting! I could get more answers about what I saw last night, but should I tell her? I mean, I have no reason not to trust her, but I think if this story got into the wrong hands, I don't know why, something bad might happen Just a hunch I've had.

I finally found Dr. Ether's lab. This is it! I have to be as professional as possible. This is professional business after all.

I park in the scarcely occupied parking lot. Must not have that many visitors… I get out of the vehicle and get my stuff out, locking the door afterwards.

The entrance was voice-activated. I could tell because the huge button there said. "HOLD TO TALK". I press it.

"Hello?" I ask the microphone next to the button.

"Who is this?" a female voice returns from the loudspeaker.

"Vlad Masters."

"Vlad who?"

"I'm the kid who wanted to do research with you."

"Come on in, Mr. Masters."

The gate opens. I instinctively go through them and into the door. Once inside, I begin to look for a directory. Where was Dr. Ether? This is where she works.

Aha! I found it! I use my pointer finger to locate my colleague(?).

•Dr. Ether, FLOOR 3

Bingo! I take the elevator up and wait for my stop.

" _Level 3."_

The doors slide open. I step onto the pale, tiled floor. A creepy, hospital-like aura surrounded the place. You know, like that scary white look? Must be me. I hear high heels clacking in my direction.

"Mr. Masters!" the parapsychologist greets. "I never thought you'd actually come. Please, follow me to my lab."

We power-walked down the eerie hallway.

"Could it be any brighter?" I snark.

"Ha! Well, at least I'm not the only one freaked out by hospitals."

Suddenly, a male researcher passes us frantically, looking down on his work.

"For you, Dr. Ether," he robotically says while passing a new-looking file to Dr. Ether, not even once bothering to look at her. The woman automatically took it from him while he was passing as if she already knew where it would be passed at. Impressive teamwork!

We finally arrive at the lab. Dr. Ether scans her keycard, unlocking the door. She holds it open for me.

What I saw inside was unforgettable! Chemistry experiments were running alongside robotic engineering projects. Quantum physics problems were on the whiteboards in red. Beautiful chemical reactions I have never seen or heard of were right before my eyes. This was my paradise!

"Please sit down," offers the scientist.

"I can sit down?" I try to confirm.

"What do you think the two chairs are for, ghosts?"

"Hahaha…"

"In all seriousness, I have used these two chairs to attempt a séance." After a second of silence, she continued. "Did you hear about the Nasty Dog incident last night?"

"Um, no…"

"Are you serious?! Stormy Thunder was covering it last night!"

"I'm not a huge news fan quite frankly."

"Ah, yes! Too much politics and too little science, let me tell ya." She thumbs through the file. Something catches her eye. "You were there last night."

"Surely you are mistaken, ma'am. That could be some other guy with a rocking mullet!"

"I don't believe you." She pulls out a picture from the Nasty Dog. In the shot, it shows me firing the thermos shot that saved Maddie. "Recognize this?"

"Fine, I give up. It was me."

"You should have told me you were ghost hunter! I never got beyond the EVP stage, but you _captured_ a ghost?! Phenomenal!"

"Why, thanks! I'm truly flattered."

"Why didn't you tell me the truth the first time around?"

"I was scared."

"There is nothing to be afraid of. I promise my total confidentiality to you."

"Really?"

"Of course! It's only ethical." Ethical, huh? "Look, if you're going to be a man of science, you need to tell the truth one hundred percent of the time, okay?"

"Alright."

"When you're not in the lab, you must be honest ninety-nine percent of the time."

" _Ninety-nine percent_? Why not round it up to a hundred?"

"We're humans; we need a margin of error." I look at her with disbelief. "Alright, let's get some research started!"


	10. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8:** _ **Multiversal Laws**_

"I believe that there is a dimension," Dr. Ether lectures, "where ghosts roam free and live amongst each other. However, their dimension overlaps with ours. When the two rub against each other hard enough, an interdimensional rift occurs, causing ghosts to be seen on the terrestrial plane. Your thoughts, please."

"Fascinating," I remark tentatively, "but I think there are a few areas I seriously question."

"Oh?"

"Perhaps the ghastly dimension is a parallel or alternate version of ours?"

"But how would they collide?"

"Who says alternate or parallel universes are parts of separate timelines?"

"It is generally accepted by the scientific community."

"But is it confirmed fact?"

"No, it's just a mere hypothesis."

"Could you, if you don't mind, draw out my theory on the whiteboard?"

"Sure, just don't erase anything on there."

I begin to draw a crude drawing of Wisconsin. I mark our city.

"We are here," I begin. I cap my current marker and replace it with a green one. I draw a green version of that misshapen lump slightly left of the original, marking the city on it once again. "This is the ghost version of Wisconsin. The edge of it is scraping our city, which must have caused the ghost to appear at the Nasty Dog."

"But how do you know that ghost Wisconsin is an edge of the ghost dimension United States?"

"From my basic understanding of ghosts, I think it's safe to say they don't need to drink water, especially not salt water like in the water that separates us from mainland Michigan. It would be unnecessary."

"Oh my god! You might have solved it! But wait…"

"Hm?"

"How does this explain ghost sightings elsewhere?"

"Oh. I honestly have no clue."

"We need to work out the kinks in the theory."

"So what you're saying is that my project should be on this ghost dimension theory, I presume."

"You don't have to. There are plenty of other things about the paranormal that need to be discovered."

"No, I have decided to make my project about this."

"Alright. I hope I can be of adequate assistance to you."


	11. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9:** _ **I Feel It in My Soul**_

When I arrived home, my dad was more pissed than usual, and when he saw me, his glare made his anger twenty million times worse!

"Vladimir Masters!" he bellowed. I knew I was doomed. "Just who do you think are?"

"Um…" I stutter.

"Your friends are absolutely INSANE for allowing you to participate in such dangerous activities!"

"Um, Dad, I, uh, can-"

"No explanations either, PAL! These friends of yours are HOOLIGANS, ya hear me!"

"Please, Dad, you gotta let me-"

"Do what exactly? I'm no pardoner; I'm not going to justify you."

"What are you talking about?"

"This!" He cranks up the volume on the television.

" _Last night at the local hot dog joint, the Nasty Dog, an alleged ghost sighting was reported. Here to discuss the issue is an employee at the establishment."_

" _Thank you."_

" _So can you tell the viewers at home what you saw to the best of your recollection?"_

" _Sure. So when this ghost lady arrived, the sky was spontaneously turning dark and there was some sort of green light around. I thought I mighta been trippin' balls or something, but people started leaving. I stayed behind because someone's gotta defend the fort."_

" _Could you tell us about what happened after the ghost arrived?"_

" _Suretainly! Three teenagers about my age stayed back. They started fighting it. Then one of them got out some sorta thermos and zapped the ghost and BOOYAH! The ghost was gone."_

" _What an incredible story. Anything else you'd like to add?"_

" _Yeah! Come on down to the Nasty Dog! We've got good dogs and now, a spot on America's Most Haunted Restaurants! Sweet!"_

" _Thank you! Also, we have gained access to exclusive pictures from the scene of the incident."_

Surely enough, the shot of me capturing the ghost was on the television screen, burned into my dad's memory.

ZAP!

"That's all I needed to know!" Father grunted. "Now do you want to explain yourself!"

"You just said-"

"I don't care what I just said. I'm the adult; you're not, so start talking!"

"My friends… are wannabe ghost hunters."

"I knew it! Loonies!"

"There not loonies! They actually are very passionate about scientific studies."

"Yeah, pseudoscience! Come on, Vladimir! You're smarter than this!"

"Honey," interjects Mom from another room, "don't you think you're being too hard on him?"

"I AM BEING _COMPLETELY_ REASONABLE, DEAR!"

"Whatever, hon…"

"I'm not done with you yet, sonny!"

"Look, Dad," I attempt to reason, "I didn't want to fight that ghost. I tried to negotiate with it."

"Oh, so you 'negotiated' with it, did you now! HOW DOES THAT CHANGE THE FACTS?"

"It doesn't…" I concede.

"Finally, reason! Look, I don't want you seeing them until we can sort this out."

"But they're the first friends I've made in my life!"

"What about Harriet?"

"Just an acquaintance."

"Ah, I see. Well, I'd hate to be in your world."

"Gr…"

"Oh yeah, I looked into that Dr. Ether chick you've been raving on and on about. I know she studies illegitimate science. I don't want you to see her again."

"You can't to me! This absolutely bogus, man!"

"She's a scam artist. How much has she been charging you? Ten? Fifteen?"

"She hasn't asked me to pay anything."

"NOTHING?! She's bribing you, boy!"

"No she's not! She has offered me her insight as well as respect my opinion on many things. She treats me like an equal."

"Likely story. Does she make any sexual advances towards you?"

"Ew, no! She is a professional, married woman."

"It doesn't matter anyway! I want you to quit the scholarship competition, NOW!"

"Maybe I don't want to be like _you_ , Dad! Did you ever think of that, huh? This is my only chance to get into Wisconsin, and you want to shatter it like some sort of monster! I think there's more to life than wasting away working at a factory in a desperate attempt to provide for a family! I don't care if you've been looking nicer for the last couple of days! I'm a man of science, not a cold-hearted dream crusher!"

"OH YEAH? WELL MAYBE IF YOU HAD KNOWN WE COULD ACTUALLY AFFORD IT, YOU WOULDN'T BE SO INVESTED IN THIS BULLSHIT!"

"Wait… what did you say?"

"I said what I said, pal! I ain't gonna repeat myself!"

"Did you seriously just say I could have afforded to go to Wisconsin?"

"Yeah, so?"

"YOU LIED TO ME! HOW COULD YOU?"

"OH YEAH, MR. INNOCENT? YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT LAST NIGHT, HYPOCRITE!"

"I told you the truth about that!"

"Yeah, only half-truths and omissions! Don't play dumb with me, boy!"

"ENOUGH!" booms my mother. "Ichabod, I need to talk to you, pronto!"

"Yes, dear…"

"Vladimir, stay put! I'll deal with you soon enough."

My parents argued and argued about what to do with me. I can't believe how I've been lied to! First, Dad and now Dr. Ether! I can't trust anyone about anything!

My parents returned, Mom leading the way.

"Vlad, we have reached our decision. We are prohibiting you from seeing your friends after school this week. Also, we will allow you to continue your project, but let us please meet Dr. Ether first, okay?"

"Fine…" I moan.

"We're sorry we lied to you. That's still wrong no matter what you do."

"Okay…"

"I hope you learned your lesson."

Yes, I learned my lesson:

People are complete liars.


	12. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10:** _ **Welcoming Spirits**_

On Monday, I received a very odd surprise. Everyone was staring at me, pointing at me, gasping at me. What did I do to deserve this? Who put a "KICK ME" sign on my back?

"Um, excuse me," speedily interviews a girl. "Hi, I'm Harriet Chin, head of the newspaper staff. I was just wondering if I could just take up five minutes of your time for an interview."

"Interview?" I inquire.

"Yeah, I want to know what it was like at the Nasty Dog that night. The readers would just love to hear the story from your perspective! Whaddya say?"

"I mean, I see no reason why not to."

"Good, follow me, please."

I follow Harriet to the newspaper room. So many people were typing away at their computers. We sit at a small table with a loaded typewriter.

"Old school, huh?" I comment to lighten up the mood.

"Well, it's the most efficient way to record what is said during the interview while it's happening. Are you ready?" She begins typing away.

"Sure." More typing.

"Could you please give your name to the readers?"

"It's Vlad."

"Okay, Vlad, could you tell me what you saw at the Nasty Dog last Friday night?"

"Well, I was hanging out with my friends when all of the sudden, a ghost appeared."

"Ooh! Tell me about the ghost."

"She looked like an elderly cafeteria lady."

"Fascinating! So what did you do?"

"Let's see… I tried talking it out of terrorizing us, but it wouldn't take any of that. So we fought her."

"Are you in any way a ghost hunter?"

"No, no! Not in the slightest!"

"Then how did you catch it?"

"Luck, I guess."

"Well it's been great talking to you!"

"Thanks!" The typing stops.

"Alright, we're done here. Can't wait to roll these out!"

After I left the room, Boomer Baxter of all people greeted me.

"You might not be as much of a square as I thought you were!" he complimented. "I never knew you could put up a fight!"

"Well," I responded, "that's why you don't mess with me!"

"I like your style! See you around, Masters!"

So this is what being a hero is like. Funny, I thought it would be more rewarding… Sure, the attention's nice, but it's not really fulfilling.

I continue on with my day, accepting compliments with open arms. I just hope Jack and Maddie don't mind.


	13. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11:** _ **Confession**_

Jack and Maddie looked at me. I knew I had screwed up somehow.

"How could you?" Maddie growls.

"What did I do?" I ask frantically.

"You've been trying to be a glory hound about the whole Nasty Dog fiasco!"

"How?"

"Read this!"

She shoves a copy of the newspaper in my face. I hold so that I can read it. Yep, those were my words not taken out of context. Good god were they not the best choice!

"You really betrayed us. You rejected us and made us sidekicks in your little narrative here! Not only that, you denied the fact that you were one of us! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing," I reply. "Nothing I say will change how you view those words."

"So this is who you are, an arrogant asshole who only cares about himself!"

"Harsh…"

"Well, you're not denying it!"

"Look, I don't mean to come off this way. I legitimately can't change that."

"Everyone can change. You're just stubborn!"

"If you knew who I was- If you knew _what_ I was… you'd understand."

"Playing the victim card? Low."

"I am not playing the victim card! I'm telling you the truth. I'm just not ready to tell you."

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! Cut the crap! I don't have time for a sob story!"

"I apologize if my recent behavior has offended you."

" _If_?! Why can't you apologize like a normal human being?"

"I do not understand."

"It's called being human, Vlad! Why don't you try it sometime?"

"You really don't know what you're saying."

"I know damn well what I'm saying! You don't! You might as well tell me your stupid secret so you can shut up about it."

My blood was boiling. My eyes were inflamed. My heart hardened.

"You wanna know the truth, Maddie?" I ask crazily. "You wanna? Well I'll give it to ya anyway! I'm a highly-functioning SOCIOPATH, okay? I've just recently came around to the concept of feelings and stupid shit like that, but now I regret it! I would have been better off without friends! At least then nobody would know the truth about me and think I'm a terrible human being!"

They were utterly silent, dumbfounded.

"Vladdie…" Jack reassured, "…you're not a terrible person."

"Well, thanks."

"I really mean that.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" questioned Maddie. "We would've understood."

"I honestly doubt you could."

"We would have tried to understand. I'm sorry I couldn't realize it before."

"Don't apologize if you have nothing to apologize for. It's my fault I'm like this. That, or my parents for having me."

"It's not your fault," Jack reminds me. "We accept you for who you are. The fact that you're willing to be friends with a loser like me shows you have a heart."

"Yeah, one made of stone! Besides, you're not a loser."

"Thanks. You have more feelings than you realize. You do genuinely care about us."

"Can you forgive me?"

"I guess we could," Maddie agrees. "It's quite clear you didn't mean any harm. You were just misunderstood."

"Thank you."

So now the truth is out there. I can't take it back.

But something about what Maddie said hit me hard. Could I really change? Could I truly be human?


	14. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12:** _**The Phantom of the Stage Crew**_

The week passed by so quickly. I was surprised since I couldn't see my friends. It wasn't long until Thursday when I realized something very important:

I have to practice for the play.

I may be a man of science, but my soul has also been enraptured by the art of theatre! The lights, the music, the drama! It was all to die for!

I entered the auditorium. Three tech theatre geeks were adjusting a spotlight on a ladder. While part of me wanted to walk under it just to see what would happen, I chose not to for obvious reasons.

" _Heads!"_

Okay, so not literally.

The light plummeted from the ceiling. Something that I couldn't identify drove me to catch it. Boy, did it burn! I placed it down in a way to compromise pain and not destroying the lamp.

"Amber," one of the footers called out, "if you can't use a freaking wrench, don't bother trying!"

"Shut it, dipstick!" she fired back.

"Stop having your head in the clouds, and maybe this wouldn't happen!"

"At least I have goals and dreams, you inferior, unmotivated piece of shit!"

"Hey, calling me a piece of shit won't change the fact you almost broke a lighting unit!"

"Maybe if you were footing properly, none of this would have happened! Didn't think of that, huh?"

"Well, excuse me, Carlotta!" She climbs down from the ladder rung by rung. "Are you just leaving us?!"

"Deal with it, doll face! You said you didn't want me, so…"

"You can't leave! I'm the stage manager! I decide if you get to leave or not!"

"You can't fire me; I QUIT!" She gives him the bird. The magenta-haired girl walks towards me. "Are you okay?"

"Besides my hands burning," I joke, "yeah, I'm as healthy as a horse!"

"Some people! Am I right? They don't get us creative types! They want to destroy your dreams in exchange for doing mundane work we're not meant for."

"I just met you. You know that, right?"

"But I can tell you're a creative type. It's in the way you talk, the way you walk, that gleam of light in your eyes…"

"I believe that's just the lighting."

"The name's Amber, Amber McClain."

"I'm Vlad Masters."

"That's one wicked name if I do say so myself!"

"Thanks. No one's ever told me that before…"

"Well you've got drama practice, so go rock on, my dude!"

Maybe, just maybe, I could make a new friend. She seems like soneone who understands my artistic side! I never thought a stagehand of all things would be as creative and inspired as an actor.


	15. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13:** _ **Spooky Buddies**_

After my parents met Dr. Ether, I was surprisingly allowed to go back. They claimed she actually seemed to conduct herself in an orderly, scientific fashion. Whatever got me a yes was good. I knew my best chance to get research done was this upcoming Friday, but with the limited amount of time left to submit my entry, I had to do my main research before I got there.

With homework aside, I looked up everything I could about the ghostly dimension, but no luck. All articles claiming to know stuff were for an online dungeon game which I had no time for. What was I going to do?

Wait a second! I'm a man of science! If I'm going to get any quality research done, I'd have to get my hands dirty.

"I'm heading back to the Nasty Dog." I announced.

"You sure about that, honey?" Mother asked me. "It seems awfully early for someone like you to take a break."

"I'm going to see if I can find anything about the haunting last week."

"Stay safe!"

I drove over to the hot dog place. It looked as if a platter poltergeist hadn't been in there at all. Odd…

"Hey, Vlad!" a familiar voice sounded in the relatively empty establishment. I turned to see a magenta-haired girl drinking an orange-colored smoothie. "Please join me."

"Look, Amber, I really can't," I regret out loud. "I'm here for research purposes."

"Ooh! It's about that ghost thing that happened last week?" (How oblivious could she be?)

"Yes…"

"Well, geez, you don't have to be rude about it!"

"That was unintentional."

"Look, the least I can do is buy you a drink. Speaking of which, how is your hand?"

"It's fine, actually."

"Good! Can't believe that happened! So what do you want?"

"I guess a vanilla milkshake couldn't hurt."

She orders me the shake. We begin discussing my research when it is delivered to our table.

"So what's all this science mumbo-jumbo you got scrawled here?"

"Actually, it's about an interdimensional coexistence between us and ghosts."

"Neato, man! So do you have a theory on why the ghost came here of all places?"

"Call me crazy, but I believe that the more negativity a person has on Earth in a specific location, the closer the ghastly dimension gets to that area, causing a rift to occur at extreme circumstances which would explain the rarity of ghost sightings."

"That sounds so logical and illogical at the same time!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean, why would an entire dimension be reliant on individuals' feelings? That would make no sense."

"I see your point there."

"Hey, curious question: Could I help you on your project?"

"No, that would be cheating."

"Well that sucks…"

"You're seriously interested?!"

"Well, duh! Paranormal shit is cool!"

"You should talk to Maddie Solomon and Jack Fenton about this. They are huge parapsychology nerds!"

"That sounds pretty cool! Unfortunately, I've got band practice like crazy!"

"Oh, darn! Wait, what instrument do you play?"

"Bass."

"That sounds pretty righteous!" I begin pulling out my EVP recorder to get potential data.

"Hey, isn't that one of those thingamabobs they use on those ghost hunting shows?"

"Yeah, but this is the real deal! Those guys are con artists."

"Well that's one way to break the illusion…"

"Hey, could you keep it quiet for a minute or two while I record this EVP session? I need to filter out loud noises."

"I'm not loud!"


	16. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14:** _ **Eureka!**_

After finishing my EVP recordings and my milkshake with Amber, I decided to head home to check out what I recorded. Amber respected my wishes and didn't peep a single word, but I got nothing of worth. It was just me looking like a fool with a fancy-schmancy recording device.

Well balls!

What was I thinking! We got rid of the Lunch Lady! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I decide to take my children's science kit outside and view it one last time before I honestly thought I'd never need it again.

The sky was a glorious navy. The crickets were chirping. No rain was there to match my mood. Nothing short of a decent blue hour!

"It's been a good life," I say out loud to my science kit.

I hear an owl hoot in response. Great, now I was feeling sorry for myself! I believe that a freaking owl is talking to me! What a loser I am! I am better than this, superior even! It's just that losing sucks!

 _Ooooooooooooooo!_

What is that? I am I hearing _ghosts_ humming now? Wow, brain, real smooth…

 _Ooooooooooooooo!_

Again? Look, brain, if you're trying to tell me I shouldn't give up hope, there are more subtle ways t-

Oh. My. God.

It was a tear in the very fabric of our universe! It was a triangular hole of green in a sky of indigo. Some sort of uncanny gas was mildly flowing from it.

I quickly got one of the tiny vials and captured some of the gas for my own keeping. It stayed sealed inside. I tried to look for my camera in the house, but by the time I found my Polaroid, it was too late; the rift, like a ghost, disappeared.

"No."

Was this all an illusion? Was this my dreams getting the better of me? I checked the vial in my pocket one last time for clarity. The gas was still there.

This was not a dream!

"EUREEEEEKAAAAAAAA!"


	17. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15:** _ **Science Does as Science Must**_

When I got the vial sealed, I knew what I had to do: I had to run tests on this! I stored it away for Saturday knowing how much Dr. Ether would appreciate it.

When I arrived at her lab, I showed her the gas immediately.

"What's that?" asked the doctor slightly fearfully. "It's not poisonous, is it?"

"Oh, no, no," I reassure cavalierly. "It's just phantasmic gas from an interdimensional rift. That's all!"

"Holy Newton's First Law! That's the most radical thing I've seen all my life! We must test it an airtight environment posthaste!"

We run tests on it to indicate what the chemical makeup of it was. The results were absolutely shocking.

"This matter contains only one element, the primary element, mind you, not found on our planet. This is absolutely amazing! A scientific breakthrough! Where did you say you found this again?"

"Just outside my house. We're the edge of suburbia and into the city."

"That is so strange, so alluring! Have you witnessed any paranormal experiences at your house before?"

"I once thought there was a demon in my house making satanic suggestions, but it turned out to be a cat."

"Haha! Cats are strange creatures! Anyways, this gas seems chemically natural from what I can gather. I think we found the real McCoy."

We continued the testing. This substance was highly responsive to nitrogen gas. At one point, we considered naming the unknown element.

"Since you were the one who discovered it, I think we should call it Masterium."

"It sounds too… awkward. I was thinking something along the lines of ectonium."

"That sounds perfect! You really are a young genius!"

"I'm flattered."

"I think before the day is done, I have one last test I think we should do to confirm my suspicions."

"What is it?" With latex-gloves hands, Dr. Ether opens a cabinet filled with herbs. She picks the one filled with dried up, dark mauve petals.

"Blood blossoms."

"Aren't those used by people who are on that colonialist vegetarian diet?"

"Yes, but that's not the point. These were believed to ward off ghosts during the Salem Witch Trials. A small percentage of the population is allergic to them, so people were accused of witchcraft based off of that faulty test. Of course there were no witches, but ghosts? It's a possibility."

"Isn't that _too_ superstitious, even for you?"

"It's not superstitious; it's merely an alternative hypothesis. Besides, we accept the null hypothesis that the blood blossoms have no effect on the gas before we know the answer. That's basic statistics and common scientific etiquette!"

"I know, I know!"

"So wouldn't there be no good reason why we shouldn't test the ectonium gas's reaction to blood blossoms?"

"You're right."

"Vacuum up the gas back into the containment unit." I suck up the gas with the vacuum lever. It is then funneled back into a capped, airtight jar via a tube. When all the gas is stored, I speedily push back up the lever.

"Okay." She open's the glass chambers miniature door and sprinkles some of the petals into the chamber. She seals the door.

"One milliliter." I press the button and release it when the reading on the jar is one milliliter less than before.

The ectonium makes a ring around the petals as if they were magnetically repulsed by it. I jot down my notes.

"Vacuum." I repeat the vacuuming process again. "So, what did I tell you?"

"You were right; I was wrong."

"I love hearing that!" I give her an unamused look. "So, I was wondering if I could keep the sample you found."

"What?! NO! That's my science experiment!"

"Okay. If that's how you feel… Just know it's worth a fortune what you just found."

"I don't care about the money! All I care about is science!"

"Ah, the sweet scent of idealism! It's been a long time since I felt that feeling before. What you're saying is noble, but people change, Vlad, people like you."

I pack up my things and leave the building.

Would I really end like that? My one true love was science, and my fling was with theatre. Surely she was mistaken!


	18. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16:** _ **The Waiting Game**_

Time moved by slowly after I mailed in my submission for the scholarship. Schoolwork became more monotonous. Seeing my friends at the Nasty Dog became of a chore than anything. The play didn't give me that sense of euphoria like it used to. Everything was meaningless. All that matter was the scholarship.

It became all I talked about. It became all I cared about. It became all I knew about. It was consuming me from the inside, yet I was unwilling to stop it.

Then the day actually came, the moment I had finally been waiting for! My parents gave me the envelope. I ripped it right open.

 _ **Dear Vladimir Masters,**_

 _ **Thank you for entering our Bright Bulb scholarship competition! Your entry into the parapsychology section has been compared to hundreds of others.**_

 _ **We regret to inform you that you will not be advancing to the finals portion of this competition. However, due to the breakthrough of a discovery you made, you have been deemed an Honorable Mention.**_

 _ **Keep up the good work!**_

I couldn't read the rest. I was too infuriated!

"I didn't make it," I grumbled.

"It's okay, son," Father reassured me. "When I saw your research, I actually thought it was pretty cool!"

"Really?"

"Of course I did! Those invalids at the University of Wisconsin don't know cheese about science!"

"Then that settles it!"

"Hm?"

"I'm going to keep on researching this! I don't need some nice trip to D.C. to know that I made a remarkable discovery! If it's truly groundbreaking, then it's worth researching further!"

And that's what I did. Maddie advanced to the finals, and I'll admit that I was jealous, but I was too proud of my work to quit! (She didn't win the whole thing.) I continued it throughout my senior year of high school, this time valuing my other activities more. I felt much better about myself.

When I arrived at my dorm at the University of Wisconsin, I was still fascinated with the ectonium gas I found that fateful night. This time, I could let my friends in on it, too.

"Hey, Vladdie!" a familiar voice called out. "Guess who's gonna be your roommate?"

And so began my new journey with my best friends beside me.


	19. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17:** _ **Skunky Town**_

It was college! It's the time of your life to change yourself, rearrange yourself, and I definitely did!

It all started one pleasant afternoon when Jack and I were talking over grilled cheeses on the campus park.

"So, Vlad," begins Jack, "you're still going to be a theatre geek?"

"You know it!" I respond with finger guns blazing.

"Typical V-Man…"

Suddenly, a heavy combat boot lands in between us.

" _Remember me, dipsticks?"_

It was Amber McClain gothed up a little since I last saw her. She had dyed her hair white this time.

"Amber," greets my best friend, "you look great!"

"You look good, too, pops!"

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Do you mind if I played some new song ideas while you eat?"

"Sure thing, Am!"

"This one's called 'Gargoyles on the Sanctuary'. Enjoy!"

She begins the fortissimo shredding that led to chords followed my notes in rapid succession. The guitar whines with creativity. Such work was like that of angels, but something was off.

"Nope, nope, nope," I criticize.

"What? Too many notes?"

"No, it just needs lyrics and a beat."

"Well if you're such an expert, then why don't you come up with them?"

"With pleasure."

"I call the beat!" claims Jack eagerly out loud.

"Okay guys," regroups Amber. "Uh-five! Uh-six! Uh-five, six, seven, eight!"

The song starts with the guitar and the beat. Then, I start singing. Magically, Amber is able to back me up when I've never told her any of the lyrics before. We all sang the chorus the second time around. When the bridge occurred, I sang a bit followed by Amber's guitar solo. Then it's just chords focusing primarily on the percussion. Finally, two more times at the chorus and sustaining the last note with a guitar shred finishes the song. It is followed by applause.

Applause?!

Apparently a crowd had formed around us. They were watching us play the entire time.

"I guess you were right, Vlad. It really did just need lyrics."

"What can I say!" I joke. "I guess four years of musical comedy has that affect on a person!"

"Hey," someone in the audience calls out, "are you guys a band?"

"You want to make a band?" Amber asks impulsively. Her smile looks absolutely wild!

"Hell yeah!" replies Jack boldly.

"But we need a name," I note.

"True," Amber agrees, "but what would it be?"

In an instant, our audience looked panicked like they had seen a ghost or something. We looked around to see what was the problem.

"Um, guys?"

"WAAAAAAAAUUUUGH!" the three of us scream.

 _Pssssshhh!_

It was a skunk.

Our audience tried to leave, making Amber desperate, but she found a way to get them back.

"HOLD IT!" she boomed. Everyone froze in place. She thought for a quick second. "We're the Skunk Punks!"

The crowd went nuts for that.

"Say," I comment, "that's not bad for a girl who can't write lyrics." Amber slaps me across the face.

"Then you're paying for all the tomato paste going to need to wash out the smell!"

"Oh, fudge!"


	20. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18:** _ **What is This Feeling?**_

A few days later, I went to go walk in the park alone to clear my mind.

"Don't forget about the game tonight!" Jack shouted as I left the door.

"I promise!" I reply.

The walkway was serene, nice and quiet. The dandelion puffs spewed out tiny little inverted parasols. The birds were reciting sonnets from Shakespearean times in their native tongues. The breeze orchestrated it all! Why was it so perfect today? Who's birthday was it?

Then I saw her, Maddie Solomon.

I didn't know why, but something looked… different about her. Maybe it was the way the light hit her. Maybe she got a haircut. Maybe it was her lipstick. I don't know!

"Hey, Maddie!" I call out regretfully. Why did I just do that? This is my me time!

"Oh, Vlad!" she replied. "It's been forever."

"I know, my dear…" Shit! Shit! Shit! She gives me an awkward look. "…est friend! Yeah, I totally meant to say that! Is that a new haircut?"

"No? I've been maintaining this look since our senior year in high school. Vlad, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes! I'm totally tubular on this fabulous day!"

"Funny, you don't seem okay…"

"Can we please talk about something else?"

"Okay…"

"So, uh, how's demonology going for you?"

"Oh, it's just so fantastic! Did you know there are thirty-eight kinds of demons?"

"No, I didn't!"

"Vlad, if you can't look me in the eyes when you're talking to me, something's definitely wrong."

"You know what? I just forgot! I'm currently possessed by a demon right now! I better go to Jack to get it out of me! Toodles!"

I run off into the distance, making sure that no matter where I ended up, Maddie wouldn't see me.

What the hell is wrong with me? I know I was lying earlier about the whole possession thing, but now I'm not so sure that it isn't true. This is one of my best friends, but I'm stumbling, no, fumbling with my words when I'm talking to her. My chest hurts. I could hurl up my lunch. My throat feels closed up. WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?

"Hey, Vlad!" calls out Harriet.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"


	21. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19:** _ **Hail to the Mighty Chairmen!**_

When I had settled down from my psychological breakdown, I headed back to the dorm for some Sunday night football.

"Hey, V-Man," Jack welcomes. I close the door, and some heart shaped object falls from the crack of it. "Oh yeah! Someone left you a secret admirer note. Might wanna… heh… check it out."

"I can read it without making lewd comments!" I snap.

 **~TO: VLAD~**

 **~FROM:** _ **Your Secret Admirer3~**_

 _ **You're as sweet as candy,**_

 _ **But you're as sour as a grape!**_

 _ **Accept my Dum-Dum as a present**_

 _ **And maybe give me a mixtape? XD**_

Whoever wrote this sure has a very strange sense of humor… It couldn't be Maddie, could it? I mean, I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me, and it's not like I like her or anything…

"So who is the lucky lady?"

"I don't even know if it even _is_ a lady! Just being open-minded, here."

"Vladdie, you're not…"

"No, Jack…"

"Okay! You're still my friend either way!"

"You know what we need to do?"

"What?"

"Throw an epic party just to say we did it."

"Cool, but what kind of party are we talking about?"

"Girls, beer, and music."

"I like your style."

"Well, those were the three things I stereotypically associate with larger-than-life college party."

"But how are we going to steal partygoers from the frat party going on tonight?"

"We're the Skunk Punks, remember? We're just as cool as those self-entitled ass wipes!"

"Fair point, my colleague, but we have one vital concern."

"And that is…?"

"Reason. We've gotta have a reason to throw this big bash."

"Isn't it Sunday night football right now?" Jack grins in agreement.

"ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY CHAIRMEN!" we yell in perfect sync followed by the greatest high-five ever.

"Why do I feel we shouldn't have said that out loud?"

We clean up the place (mostly Jack, but who's counting anyways?). We stockpile chips, soda, and the good green stuff! I got Amber and Harriet to go spread the word around.

This was going to be our mark on the record books!"


	22. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20:** _ **Party Lords and Ladies**_

When seven o' clock came, we were ready to PAR-TAY! HELL YEAH!

So began the first wave of entrants.

"Hi, Harriet," I greet. "Come on in! You're just in time! Help yourself to some chips and guac!"

A little bit later, Amber arrived.

"'Sup, my bitches!" she exclaims while air-guitaring. Couldn't blame her!

"Hot dog!" Jack exclaims. "We got chips!"

"That's all I needed to hear."

Suddenly, an unexpected knock occurs. Is this one of the people Harriet and Amber got to come to this little shindig of ours? I open my door to find…

"Maddie?" I ask confusedly.

"Who'd ya expect," she teases, "the Bogeyman?"

"Ha!"

"Jack invited me."

"Jack?!"

"Well, yeah! I mean, he's been my best friend for years now."

"Fair point."

"Also, Pamela and her date, Jeremy will be arriving soon."

"Thank you! Please, make yourself at home."

The girls all had their fair share of chips. The TV was booming with sports energy.

Then began the second wave of people arriving at our party of the century.

Pam certainly did arrive, and the contrast between her and her date couldn't be starker.

"I brought the beer, losers," stated the punk rock chick known as Pam.

"Gee golly!" expressed the nerd named Jeremy cornily yet honestly. "I thought you told me this was going to be a pure, Christian party!"

"I might be right about the Christian aspect of it, but pure? Heh, you're so naïve… Come with me, Jeremy."

"Okay…"

What an odd couple!

Jack answers the door. He lets in Damon Gray, some guy who allegedly knows how to break every lock he's ever seen!

"Thanks for letting me in," Damon says. "It saves me the effort to break in."

"You're such a card, Damon!" Jack replies.

I let in quite a few more random schmoes before something bugs me. Jack hasn't traded places with me. It's well past his turn! I go look for him, and wouldn't you know it, he's been too distracted by talking with Maddie!

"Psst!" I whisper yell to Jack.

"Yo?" he responds.

"Outside talk, now!"

"Okay!" He turns towards Maddie. "Be right back!"

The two of us went outside into the hallway. The waves of TV speaker could still be felt.

"Look, Jack, I'm gonna be straight with you."

"Go on."

"Do you by any chance like Maddie?"

"Uh, no. Why, do _you_ like Maddie?"

"No, of course not! That's ridiculous!" We both whistle unsuspiciously. "So wait… If I don't like Maddie, and you don't like Maddie…"

"…then nothing will split up our friendship!"

"Alright!" we both agree.

"That's great, pal," I reconfirm. "Also, on this subject matter, could you please answer the door a little more often? I feel like you've been neglecting your duties as high chairman."

"Oh my god! I am so sorry, bro! I didn't realize that I was doing that! I was too invested into the game!"

"It's fine, really. Just could I get a break?"

"Who says you have to stay at the door? Come party with us!"

"Okay…"

We return back inside. It was absolutely pumping! The tubularity of this fling was fantastic without a doubt! After a while, Jack answered the door.

"Hey, Fenturd," mocks the guest. "Heard you're the fools who have been stealing our party, and we want it back!"

So began the third wave, or so I thought.

"Cops!" yelled Pam wildly. I, along with our guests, ran out the dorm. Boomer Baxter, the jock gone frat boy, blocked my way.

"Where do you think you're going, Dracu-loser?"

"While your insults definitely have improved with age," I begin to negotiate, "now's not the time, Baxter!"

"Oh yeah? So when is it?"

"Someone ratted out Pam. If you don't skedaddle soon, the cops will getcha!"

"You're a practical thinker, V. I can respect that."

With that we run like all hell! Jack and I stick together to preserve each other.

"Jack, the police are coming up! The best way to get out of the situation is to go around them!"

"But how are we going to go that?" points out my soon-to-be partner in crime. I grab his wrist and run down the stairs to the lobby floor. We exit outside and hide in a bush. "Do you really think this is going to work?"

"As long as we keep quiet, we'll be safe."

"Hey," an officer calls out, "I think something's in the bushes."

"Don't. Move." The cop rushes over to our hiding spot. A flashlight is pointed This is it; we are dead men!

"I don't see anything!"

"Move out!" orders another officer.

As soon as we knew for certain all the cops were gone for good, we laughed so hard!

This was the best party ever!


	23. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21:** _ **Vamplified**_

The Monday after that sweet party was the Monday that the first play was announced: _Dracula_! I am a HUGE fan of that book. How someone could be so charming and alluring and yet be so evil truly fascinates me since I am, as previously mentioned, a sociopath and don't think that I exhibit these rather beneficial qualities as often as I should. While Count Dracula may be a villain, I've always admired his charisma. It's something!

"So, my students," begins Mr. Firmin, "as an assignment for this week, I want you to actually _read_ the book version of _Dracula_." Many of my classmates groan. "Anyone who fails to read it cannot play an essential part in the play. Read it or be an extra. Class dismissed!"

That was the easiest assignment ever! How could this possibly be a chore?

I got a cup of coffee and coffee cake and began rereading my favorite story. While becoming rekindled with my old flame, I couldn't stop thinking of this: Vlad Masters is Dracula! Call it a stereotypical Vlad thing to do, but I genuinely think I'm perfect for the part!

"Hey, Vladdie, whatcha reading?" Jack asks me while I'm at my desk picking up where I last left off.

"Only _Dracula_ ," I brush off haughtily.

"You're not planning on sucking out my blood, right buddy?"

"Only if I get the part!"

"So this is for your drama class? And here I thought the tights were bad enough!"

"For the forty millionth time, Jack, WE DO NOT WEAR TIGHTS!"

"Hey, what's that old thing you're holding there, shit wad?" Amber begs to know while I'm chilling on the bench in the park.

" _Dracula_."

"Great! Now I can call you batshit crazy!"

"Hey, quick question, are you still into tech crew stuff?"

"Oh I quit that stuff! It's too repressive of my artistic nature."

Everywhere I went I read _Dracula_ until I finally finished. It had been so long since I last read that! I forgot quite a bit about it. Its use of the conflict between religiosity and rationality really stood out to me this time.

When the Monday after the reading was assigned, I was prepared. I wrote my name down to play the villainous count. Surprisingly, Jeremy put his name down first. Too easy!

When the auditions came, I acted my heart out. I was emblazoned with passion and another week of practicing everywhere I went much to people's collective chagrin. I astonished the judges, and to provide solid proof for my point? I GOT THE PART!

I'm not Vlad Masters anymore; I'm Count Dracula! MWA HA HA HA HA!


	24. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22:** _ **Turning Over a New Leaf**_

It was just your typical Tuesday, and I decided, you know what, to reflect on my life now as compared to high school. It seems rather silly, but I feel that reflection can do wonders for a person. I mean, the leaves were falling and the air was crisp and cooler, so why _shouldn't_ I reflect while I still have a chance?

I sat down on the bench. I inhale and exhale. I found a glimpse of peace. Then, I began reflecting on my life.

I was founding member of an impromptu punk rock band which had gained a few members last time I checked. I threw the biggest party everyone had seen (Okay, maybe that's an over exaggeration!) I had more "friends" than ever before, but somehow my endeavors felt…

Empty.

There was something missing in my life, but I didn't know what. I mean, even with our Proto Ghost Portal's test launch tomorrow, there still was a hole inside, but what was it?

Suddenly, my chest ached. I had an irrational need to vomit. My throat felt closed. This was just like that time when…

Maddie!

But why now? She's nowhere around. This is so illogical that it might be borderline insanity! I'm not allergic to her. I'm not resentful of her even if she got to go to D.C. and I didn't. What is this sorcery?

But something hit me like a mallet at a Test-Your-Strength game at a carnival. It was too obvious, and yet I couldn't previously get myself to admit it. Then again, I was taking Dr. Ether's words to heart. In science, I was one hundred percent truthful. In everything else, I was ninety-nine. This was a moment in the one percent. I had lied to myself for too long!

I have to face the truth. The facts of this situation cannot be interpreted in any other way. The sickness, the pangs in my chest, my sore throat begging for words, and my loss there of… I can't believe I didn't realize or accept the solution any sooner!

I was in love with Maddie Solomon, and I was going to make her mine!

But how? I'm a nervous wreck now around her! I can't talk to her! And Jack! Oh, Jack! Now if I could only get my hands on him, I'd… well, could I?

Never mind that! He's only a rival I need to eliminate in any way possible. If he was going to stand in my way of winning Maddie's heart, he would have to pay the price! For love requires sacrifice, and Jack is the lamb up for slaughter!

What was I talking about? Am I CRAZY? Jack is my best friend. To betray him now would be so wrong! And to even _consider_ such drastic action would just as equally be a foul play! I couldn't live with myself knowing that I had to hurt him in order to be with my true love. And also, he said he didn't like her anyways, and why would he lie to me? Then again, why would I lie to him?

Enough! There has to be a way to win Maddie's affection without hurting Jack. But how could I do that?

Wait a minute! I have a plan! After our lab, I'll have to get Maddie alone and ask her out then and there. Jack won't be able to stop me or see me, so if he's upset about it, I'll know for a fact he's been lying to me. Yes, yes, perfect!

I pick up an orange leaf. "Maddie," I vowed, "you will be mine!"


	25. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23:** _ **Dead in a Heartbeat**_

At the lab, we had completed the metal framework of the Proto Ghost Portal. We had ran our calculations time after time again. Maddie just needed to review them one last time, and we will be ready to rock and roll.

I, however, had some doubts after my extensive time researching this topic. Maddie agreed with me about this, but Jack was totally confident about this. (Maybe this will be the way I win Maddie's heart.) In fact, the moment after I said I didn't make the finals, he decided to help me with continuing my work. He became my most dedicated believer. Too bad his heart might have to be crushed today…

We set up the ectonium solution we found to be most compatible with the metal we were using. It was completely safe for human contact, so we decided to forego goggles. I was too in love to notice the clear violation of safety protocol. I hope this would work, but I knew since the element was out of its natural environment, anything could happen!

"I'm telling you, Jack," I predict, "this isn't going to work!"

"Bogus, V-Man!" he replied boldly. I began to re-examine the framework of the portal. This could possibly be our entrance into the ghastly dimension! Then again, the odds of that happening were very undoubtedly slim. I was kind of hoping Jack was right about this working out. The implications were limitless! Could we actually visit ghosts?

"Jack," I overheard Maddie tell Jack, "these calculations are incorrect."

"BONZAI!"

Let me pause for a second. What I was doing was stupid, very stupid to be exact. I wasn't wearing much in the way of protection, and there were a few things I didn't know about the substance we were using. Remember when I was visiting Dr. Ether to run tests on the sample I found outside of my house? Yeah, we didn't test much in the way of safety or radioactivity. You want to know why I am mentioning that fact now? Well, heh, let me tell ya!

A flash of green light was all it took to realize I had royally screwed up. And this was all in the name of love! I screamed out in agony, but there is no reply.

" _Jack, you… saved my life!"_

What was happening? Why was Maddie saying that? Please tell me that meathead that I called a best friend didn't just win her heart! Please no!

I had to draw attention to myself. One, I probably need to be hospitalized, and two, it was my only shot to preserve my chances with Maddie. I had to act quickly, but what to say?

"I look hideous!" I cry out in a desperate attempt to be noticed. My colleagues gasp in fear.

"This looks like a serious case of ecto-acne!" speculates Maddie. My friends picked me up and moved me somewhere.

What the hell just happened?

-END OF PART 1-


	26. Part 2

**PART 2:** _ **The Vlad**_

 _Synopsis: How will Vlad cope with being half-ghost? Can the trio balance out their college lives and fighting ghosts? Will Vlad ever be able to move on from Maddie?_


	27. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24:** _ **Redemption**_

I woke up to a bright light. This was either heaven or hell because the light is stereotypically associated with heaven, but it is as annoying as hell!

" _Mr. Masters…_ "

My vision refocuses. A nurse with chocolate brown glasses looks at me.

"Where am I?" I ask, which in hindsight looked stupid.

"You're at the hospital, my dear," the says warmly. "Your buddies over there dragged you here immediately when they saw you had ecto-acne. If they didn't know anything about ghostly diseases, you would probably be one yourself."

"Very funny…"

"We were able to extract the puss from your face. There are a few scar marks left over, but typical concealer will probably hide them!"

"Could I please see myself?"

"I'm not sure you want to do this."

"They can't be that bad! Besides, I am a man of science. I probably have seen more disturbing stuff."

"That's not it…"

"Huh? I must see myself!" The nurse gives me a mirror after mumbling something directed at nobody in particular. "Oh my god!"

It wasn't the scars that scared me the most. I was expecting those naturally. What shocked me was my hair. It had turned white like snow with a silver sheen.

"I warned you," mildly taunts the nurse. "Are you ready to let in visitors?"

"Visitors?!"

"Is that going to be a problem for you, Mr. Masters?"

"No, not at all! I just didn't know that this was going to be a multi-day thing."

"You're going to be out for approximately two more days. Nothing major!" She leaves the room and talks to I presume to be Jack and Maddie. She returns with a solemn Jack after a minute or so of delay. "Alright, I'm going to let in one visitor at a time, okay? Since you are feeling up to it, you may talk for as long as you like. Press the button on your right when you're ready for the next visitor."

"Alright."

She leaves me with Jack and closes the door.

"I'm sorry," Jack apologizes. He never apologizes! My memories of the accident flooded back. Anger enflamed my eyes.

"What for? You got the machine to work; you saved someone's life; you got the girl. What do you have to be sorry for?"

"Hm?" Oh crap! He knows I was lying!

"Never mind that."

"Are you wearing contacts?"

"No… But that's beside the point! You are the big damn hero! Why do you care about how I am doing?"

"About that, Vladdie, all of it's my fault…"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You see, I accidentally slipped diet cola into the solution…"

"YOU BROUGHT IN DIET COLA?!"

"…I did…"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"Dude, pipe down…"

"That's _rich_ coming from you!"

"It's not like you were wearing eye protection!"

"Neither were you!"

"Touché." There is a brief pause. "I really am sorry, Vlad."

"Great, you're a broken record!"

"No, Vlad, I'm being serious. I am the one who got you hurt. I am the one who made you need to go to the hospital." He begins to tear up. "I am the one who almost _killed_ you! And all of this is because I wanted to impress Maddie…"

"So you admit it!"

"Huh?"

"You lied to me that night when you said you weren't interested in her!"

"Y-You're right… CAN YOU EVER FORGIVE ME?"

"I don't know if I can…"

"Vlad, I know you don't have many feelings, but I need you to hear me out! I will do anything it takes to make you feel better. I will be at your side no matter what! Just please, forgive me!"

Finally, he was on his knees! He is finally paying the price for getting in my way! He's my bitch until the damage is repaid… if it ever is repaid… So much potential, so much guilt-tripping!

But something in me couldn't pull the trigger. He was right there! Finish him! I-I-I just couldn't do it. He meant well. If I hurt him now, I've ruined a good connection I need. But there was something more:

He was my best friend.

"You're forgiven," I concede.

"Thank you!" He hugs me. At first, it's uncomfortable, but then I realize I've done the right thing. "I'll get out of your hair now. Call me if you need anything!"

"Goodbye!" I press the button. He escorted out by the nurse. She returns alone.

"Are you ready for your next visitor, Mr. Masters?" she asks.

"Give me a few minutes. I need to calm down."


	28. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25:** _ **The Good of Humanity**_

The nurse lets in my next visitor. It is Maddie. She is also down in the dumps. The nurse lets us be.

"I should have been the one hospitalized!" Maddie grieves.

"Maddie," I comfort, "no you shouldn't have! Don't say that!"

"I could have stopped the test! I could have gotten us all goggles. Blame me!"

"You know damn well that it's impossible to stop Jack from being an impulsive buffoon."

"Haha! Such a lovable buffoon…"

"Madeline Solomon, you are by far the most rational woman I've ever met in my life! Don't be believing that you deserve to be the victim of an accident! You're better than that."

"But-but…"

"Accidents happen, and that's okay! No one deserves to be in an accident, especially not you."

"That is the nicest thing anyone's said to me."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Jack and I will make sure you recover just fine."

"You're the best…"

"I don't have anything else to say now. I hope you can come back to school soon!"

"I hope I do, too!"

Next came in Amber with hair striped black and white.

"Vlad," my bandmate comments, "you're not looking so hot…"

"Well you're not looking so dandy yourself," I joke back. She giggles.

"So what's up with the white hair?"

"It actually wasn't my choice. Remind me when I get back to dye it back to normal."

"You know I could do that for you."

"Really? That would be marvelous!"

"Alright. I'll let the Skunk Punks know we're down a lead singer. I'll take over until you're ready to go back on stage."

"Okay."

"Ciao, V!"

"Ciao!"

The next visitor was my mom.

"Baby," she weeps, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, Mom," I dismiss. "Just your typical case of ecto-acne!"

"That sounds horrible!"

"Well, I get free white hair!"

"You always know how to make light of any situation!"

"Well, that's one of the perks of sociopathy!"

"Oh, Vlad! So, is there anything you need me to get for you?"

"Get me outta here… Nah, I'm good!"

"Alright. Your father is behind you. You have quite a long list of people who want to see you! I must say, you have made quite a few acquaintances. I'm proud of you, Vlad!" She hugs me then leaves.

My father is let in afterwards.

"You're really something, kiddo," he praises to me.

"Okay then…"

"You put yourself into a dangerous field, are willing to die for it, and I'm proud of you for it."

"I don't want to die for paranormal studies, Dad."

"That would be too ironic as the kids like to say. So tell me about theatre."

"Theatre? But you despise theatre!"

"If it's what my son enjoys, I might as well give it a chance!"

"Well, I'm playing the villain in _Dracula_."

"Who's that?"

"Dracula."

"Oh."

"I mean, that's okay. I don't expect you to understand."

"No, I should be trying harder. I guess not being so involved in your interests lead you here, huh."

"No! What happened was an accident that could happen to anyone. I just happened to be that anyone."

"But it doesn't make it right!"

"I never said it was right. It just happens, you know, Dad?"

"I suppose…"

"Look, Dad, I will be okay. I'll be up on my feet before you know it! Trust me!"

"You just don't get it. If you have a son of your own, you'll understand…" He departs.

The next to arrive was Pam of all people.

"Hey," she moans monotonously, "wicked party, dude! Can't believe Jeremy ratted us out!"

"So it was Jeremy!" I exclaim calmly.

"I hope you feel better." She leaves just as quickly as she entered.

Jeremy enters in.

"Hey, Vlad!" he chirps as if the world is sunshine and rainbows. "How you doing this fine day?"

"I am in the hospital," I reply dully.

"Well I hope I can turn that frown upside down!" He changes to a more realistic demeanor. "Okay, I'm sorry about the party."

"It's fine. I don't care, anyways."

"Oh, goody gumdrops! Also, I promise I'll be the best understudy you'll ever see!" I laugh. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Okey-dokie, I guess! I'll go away now. Buh-bye!"

What a dweeb! A surprising visit from Dr. Ether occurred next.

"Dr. Ether! Is that really you?"

"Well, yeah," she replies. "Your ectonium research has reached national attention!"

" _National_?!"

"Uh huh! In fact, I saw a _Times_ article suggesting that the government might want to get in on the ghost hunting business!"

"Holy crap! I don't know what to say!"

"I don't either! Congratulations, champ, you earned it!"

"Thank you for telling me! This is so wicked!"

"I'll keep ya posted! Toodles!"

Finally, Harriet arrived. It was a bit odd since I still didn't know her that well, but any company is good company I suppose.

"Um, hi," the journalist wannabe begins. "You might not know me well, but I just want to say from everyone in the journalism department that we hope you feel better soon."

"Well tell them I said thanks, okay?" I respond.

"Okay. I guess I better be going…"

And with that, she left.

I had no more visitors, but I felt somewhat content. Things were still looking up for me.

Now if only I could see them…


	29. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26:** _ **Restoring Fine Art**_

After receiving the A-OK from the doctors, I finally could see my friends again. Sure, they thought they saw something in the blood work done, but it turned out to be a false positive.

"Vladdie," calls out my roommate, "you're alive!"

"Why yes," I cockily reply, "why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh ho ho! That's the spirit, V-Man!"

"So what exactly happened to the prototype?"

"It kind of blew up…"

"Ah…"

"Look, can we please talk about something else?"

"I mean, sure. I'm not mad at you, you know."

"I know, but I still feel guilty…"

"It's okay, Jack. The pain will linger on with you for a very long time, but I'm sure you'll get over it."

"That's really not reassuring…"

"Old habits die hard."

We catch up on the things I missed out on during my stay at the hospital. Then, a little bandmate of ours meets up with us with a bottle in her hands.

"Hey, fools!" Amber greets. "Guess who has a hair dying appointment to fulfill and access to the cosmetology building?" She shakes the bottle.

"Of course you do."

"Glad you're back in action! We have a few gigs planned out if you'd like to join."

"I need to catch up on my work."

"It's okay. I can respect your decision." She claps and rubs her hands together. "Alright, who's ready for a makeover?"

"Are you going to do anything crazy with my hair?"

"Not as crazy as it is now! Ha! Just kidding! I got the closest thing to your natural color right here."

"Can I tag along?" Jack begs.

"Sure thing, pal! The more the merrier!"

When we arrive to the cosmetology building, I am forced to wear one of those feminine poncho thingies you wear at a haircut. I am moved to a sink.

"Are you sure you're qualified to do this?" I inquire in slight regret.

"It's not my major. Why, you scared? Wanna back out, gramps?"

"No, no! I trust you! I just can't believe you have keys to the cosmetology building!"

"Don't tell, or I'm shaving your head!"

"My lips are sealed."

She begins washing my hair. I must say, it feels so nice! I can honestly see the appeal!

"Comfy there, buckaroo?" Amber teases.

"Actually, yes!" After a minute more, the relaxation stops.

"Time for the main event. Fasten your hair follicles because this is going to be a bumpy ride!"

She rubs in the dye into my hair. I hear the bottle being used many times. Guess it must take a lot for one job.

"What shampoo do you use?"

"Men's Suave, why?"

"You use conditioner?"

"Sometimes… Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's just that this hair dye doesn't want to stay in your hair!"

"Does that happen often?"

"I've never had this happen before quite frankly, and I've done multiple people's hair. Since you're hair is so light, it should be a lot easier to apply any color to as opposed to dark hair. I don't think I have to bleach it, but I may."

"Doesn't that damage hair?"

"Yeah, but who cares?" She pumps out another squirt of hair dye. "I know that to activate this dye, you must apply it on wet hair. If this doesn't work, oh boy will we be having a rough day!"

She tries again, but something startles her.

"Your hair!"

"Uh huh?"

"It's… repelling the hair dye! I've never seen anything like this before!"

"You haven't?"

"No. Wait a minute! The accident! It caused radiation, correct?"

"I assume so."

"I think this is from the accident. That paranormal shit messed with it real good! I mean, then again, we could try a different color from a different brand. How do you feel about being a brunette?"

"I'll pass."

"What?! Are you putting my hard work to shame?"

"No. I just think that maybe I could try pulling it off. I think I look good in white."

"Okay, okay! Let me blow dry your hair so I can clean up my mess!"

After blow drying my hair and cleaning up the mess, Amber gives me a slip of paper.

"Here. Meet us at the stage at eight o'clock. Use the backstage entrance. We need to talk serious band stuff."

"But I have-"

"Don't care! Just be there, dipstick!"

"Okay, I guess…"


	30. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27:** _ **If There's Something Strange…**_

"So Jack," I begin.

"Yes?" he replies.

"What's this surprise meeting about?"

"Beats me. Amber didn't tell me what it was about."

"Oh, she told you, alright."

"No, she actually didn't."

"I'm starting to think this meeting might be something personal between me and her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Call me crazy, but I think she's my secret admirer."

"Oh ho ho! Vladdie's got game! Oh, sorry about that!"

"Huh?"

"You didn't feel it?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Were you drugged up?"

"No, I'm pretty sure not…"

"Because I just slapped you on the back pretty hard, but you didn't move."

"Really? Are you playing with me?"

"No, are you?"

"Of course not!"

"Strange… Bet it's nothing!"

"Yeah, ha ha…"

Something weird is going on here! First, my eyes. Second, my hair. Third, my back. Call me paranoid, but I'm starting to think this is not some coincidence…

"Jack?"

"Yeah, lover boy?"

"One, please don't call me that. Secondly, you remember our talk at the hospital?"

"Please no."

"No, no! Not the fight! I remember you said something about me wearing contacts. What color were they?"

"I don't know! Red or brown I think. Is this really important?"

"I just have been feeling strange since the accident. I feel like there's more to it than we know, but what?"

"Look, Vlad, I'm gonna go set up the percussion. You look like you need some rest!"

"You're probably right, Jack."

After some well-deserved rest, I get ready for the meeting. I know I will hate myself for having so much work to catch up on, but I need a little break.

I look into the mirror. "You are completely fine," I tell myself. "There is nothing wrong with you. You're only being paranoid." I take a deep breath in and leave the mirror alone.

I walk over to the stage. People are popping up left and right. The closer I got, the more people I saw. What was Amber planning?

When I arrived, I realized immediately what was going on!

"Hey, pal," alerts Amber, "you're on."

"Wait, what?" She dragged me onstage. People in droves were cheering… for me.


	31. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28:** _ **Music of the Night**_

"Hey, University of Wisconsin!" Screams, beautiful screams. "We're the Skunk Punks, and we're ready to rock! But before we can do that, we need to address something super important."

The crowd calms down. Damn is her voice powerful!

"As you may or may not, our lead singer, Vlad Masters, has recently been involved in an accident that has permanently scarred him forever. The injuries he received were super rare, so a lot of research had to be done, and as you know, medical research costs money. As he recovers and catches up with his studies, he won't be able to lead us."

The crowd "aw"s.

"Don't say that! I wouldn't say something depressing unless I knew there was something we could do about it!"

The crowd cheers.

"After tonight's concert, wristbands will be being sold at two bucks a pop. All proceeds will help Vlad with his medical bills and help others who have suffered from similar injuries. Now tell me my lovelies, WHO DO YOU LOVE?"

"SKUNK PUNKS!" the crowd yells in unison.

"Alright, alright, alright! As our final tribute to Vlad, we're going to break the mold a bit, okay?"

"YEAH!"

"LET'S DO THIS!"

The backup singers begin:

 _Jitterbug (boom, boom, boom-boom)_

 _Jitterbug (boom, boom, boom-boom)_

 _Jitterbug (boom, boom, boom-boom)_

 _Jitterbug (boom, boom, boom-boom)_

Amber begins with the lead vocals:

 _You put that boom boom in my heart,_

 _You send my soul sky high when you're loving starts._

 _Jitterbug's into my brain,_

 _Goes bang bang till my feet do the same._

Jack begins harmonizing:

 _But something's bugging me_

 _Something ain't right_

 _My best friend told me_

 _Where you were last night._

I impulsively join in for the chorus:

 _Wake me up before you go go,_

 _Don't leave me hanging like a yo-yo._

 _Wake me up before you go go,_

 _I don't want to miss it when you reach that high_

 _Wake me up before you go go,_

' _Cause I'm not planning on going solo._

 _Wake me up before you go go,_

 _Take me dancing toniiiiiiight._

 _I want to reach that hiiiiiiiigh_

This was absolutely GLORIOUS! Amber's really outdone herself this time!

When the final chorus comes around, she orders, "Everybody now!"

We all sing:

 _Wake me up before you go go,_

 _Don't leave me hanging like a yo-yo._

 _Wake me up before you go go,_

 _I don't want to miss it when you reach that high_

 _Wake me up before you go go,_

' _Cause I'm not planning on going solo._

 _Wake me up before you go go,_

 _Take me dancing toniiiiiiight._

 _I want to reach that hiiiiiiiigh_


	32. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29:** _ **Here's Johny!**_

After that crazy night and receiving so much support from friends and strangers alike, I had to finish my work. It detracted from my time to practice for the play, but it was a necessary evil I had to deal with.

More weird stuff kept on happening. I felt numb sometimes and would walk through people without realizing it. I kept on tripping in the strangest ways, but luckily, since I'm in college, people give you less flak for that.

I had to bail out of doing the prototype portal work. I did not want to get zapped again! I have standards, you know! I stuck to calculations. I trusted that Jack wouldn't mess it up again, but one can never be too certain.

When I finally had caught up, I got to practice for _Dracula_ once again! It was a breath of new life. I was reanimated like a corpse in a madman's lab. I memorized my lines and knew my stage directions backwards, forwards and in alphabetical order!

But then came opening night.

I wasn't feeling too good when I prepped backstage. I was almost tempted to get Jeremy to take my place, but I knew that if I let him, we would be the mockery of the entire campus!

The show must go on!

I put on my pants of my black suit on first. I get my white undershirt on so that way I could overlay my suspenders on them. Then came the jacket and belt, black and white respectively. Finally, the cape. I thought it was quite strange that the inside of it was forest green and the outside was black, but that was not my place to question. Besides, this play gets so ridiculous in its costuming antics, that I have to wear another suit that is the exact inverse for the scene where the count bites Mina to show that time has progressed! Absolutely absurd!

Then, much to my dismay, I had to put on makeup. This is the one thing about theatre I despise the most, but if I ever scored Maddie, maybe I could help her with hers. I had to put on that ridiculous guyliner stuff like goths wear under my eyes.

Next came the gloves. They were white gloves, nothing special. The white boots followed.

I got to the penultimate part of this ensemble: the hair. Amber and Maddie had convinced me to tease it to look like devil horns. I, being the lovesick puppy I am, agreed. Amber taught me how to do it myself, and Maddie was laughing the entire time. If that made her happy, it was worth it! I finally got it right this time!

"Guys," alerts the stage manager, "the opening scene is starting in five."

I have a little bit of time to spare since I am on in the next scene. I make sure that I have my vampire fangs prepared for the scene where Dracula bites Lucy. It is basically the most dangerous stage kiss in human history! I'm thankful I'm not on the receiving end!

I hide into the wing until it is my scene. I enter the stage with confidence and suaveness that always dazzles the crowd. The lines go perfectly. The movements feel natural.

After that scene, I looked over my script for the next scene where I dismiss the three female vampires from killing the protagonist since he's my prisoner. Suddenly, there are sharp pains in the cartilage of my ears. It doesn't last long, but it sure as hell hurt!

The next scene goes fine. Nothing out of the ordinary. Then, when I go back offstage, unbeknownst to the audience, my eyes burn up, yet I can see just fine. I look into the mirror, but nothing seems wrong. How bad did the accident psychologically screw me over?

The Lucy scene was next. I had my fangs in. What I saw I'll never forget- My eyes were glowing red! I tried rubbing them away, and my eyes return to normal. Now I'm seeing things, too! I went onto the stage, did my thing, and headed back, but one compliment threw me completely off guard.

" _Love those red contacts, man!"_

I rushed to the nearest mirror. It was true! My eyes were red. Luckily no one was there because what happened next was absolutely shocking:

A shadowy ring formed around my core. It split into two and transformed me completely! My hair was jet black. My skin was a pale green. My eyes were completely red. When I tried taking out my fangs, I found a real pair underneath! My costume was inverted like the one I was supposed to put on, white with black embellishments. Heck, even the inside of the cape became red!

What had the prototype portal malfunction done to me?

Wait a second! If I combine this with the near-death experience and my numbness, there is only one conclusion a parapsychologist like me can jump to:

I am a ghost!

But how did I die? When did I die? Where did I die? I surely wasn't moving on, so clearly I needed to seek out the answers.

"Vlad," calls out the stage manager, "there you are! You almost worried me there, buddy! You look great, Dracula! Love what you did with the face makeup!"

"Um, fanks," I lisp. Oh great, now I need speech therapy in the afterlife!

"You better head to the far wing now. It's almost time."

"Uh, shhhhure!"

"Those fangs bugging you?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll bet! Good luck out there!"

"Okehhhh…"

How was I still interacting with the living? Was this all an illusion? I still knew my lines top to bottom, so maybe this is my unfinished business!

I continued on with the play, and no one seemed to care about my ungodly appearance. I could feel the floor. I still could sweat. I still needed water afterwards. I felt breathless

Wait a minute! I still can feel things! I need water and oxygen! So that means…

…I'm alive?

What is going on here? Am I a madman indulging himself in pointless fantasies? How can I go back to being normal? I know that now was the best time to look like this, but it really isn't ideal!

I had to go get "killed" and then change back to normal if it was possible within one epilogue. I knew damn well that Harriet Chin would be there with her newspaper goons to take a picture of our curtain call. But how? People will definitely notice if Jeremy's there, but it might be my only shot! Then again, if I truly am a ghost, I could test out my phasing powers, but my cast mates would see! Oh balls!

Unfortunately, before I could plan any further, I had to go onstage as my "ghostly" form. I performed the last bit just fine, and when the epilogue was beginning and as soon as I was not seen by any of the audience, I risked it and ran to change back. I put on my real inverted costume after taking forever and a day with the fake one. I knew the call was coming, and I looked terrible! One last thing to do. I tried to focus hard enough but to no avail. Then, I heard footsteps coming near. Oh crap, the extras! With that, I became normal. I tried to find the fake inverted costume, but I ran out of time. I had to take my bow. When I bowed, I was human Vlad Masters in the seemingly same suit as before. I merely undid all my makeup, that's all!

When I returned backstage to the green room to gather my things to head back to the dorm, I looked at myself in the mirror.

I was part ghost, and I had no clue what to do about it.


	33. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30:** _ **Another Confession**_

No matter how many compliments I received for being Dracula, last night was a complete nightmare! My realizations were too unreal, but the consequences- Oh, the consequences!- they would be deadly!

I knew that if I was going to continue working with Jack and Maddie, I would have to confess my true identity to them. Knowing how much they enjoy fighting ghosts, it might be a bad idea to start as ghost Vlad.

But when?

"Vlad, my man!" rambles Jack like usual.

"Hey, Jack…" I moan.

"Why are you so down? You did great last night!"

"Thanks. Speaking of which, I need to talk to you and Maddie about something at four. Meet me in the lab."

"I thought you wanted to avoid the lab at all costs."

"Yeah, yeah, but this is, like, über important!"

"Is this about the love letter?"

"No! That would be the least of my concerns! This is worse!"

"Worse? Could you tell me now?"

"Not without Maddie."

"Fine…"

"Thank you, Jack!"

When the time had come for me to confess to my friends the truth, I arrived to the lab. I had prepared a speech, but I found it unnecessary after what I saw them doing.

"Hi, Vlad!" perks up Maddie.

"What is that?"

"Oh, this silly thing? It's a ghost finder. It finds ghosts. Still in the beta stage…"

" _A ghost is near."_

"Ooh, it's working, Vlad! Let's see where this thing goes."

"Heh heh…" The contraption has detected me! Well, hopefully this isn't misinterpreted… They follow it to me.

" _The ghost has been located."_

"This isn't right," comments Maddie.

"I'll say!" agrees Jack. "Stupid ma-"

"HOLD IT!" I rebuke while holding back Jack's fist. "Don't destroy the machine!"

"Why not? It doesn't work."

"Have you considered that it might not be wrong?"

"What are you implying?" Maddie interrogates with some sort of anti-ghost weapon aimed at me.

"Whoa! Put down the weapon!"

"If you're the real Vlad, then you have nothing to fear."

"That's the thing. I _am_ the real Vlad! If you want proof, I'll tell you my secret or rather, _show_ you my secret." She puts down the weapon. "The accident played a huge number on me, especially during the play, so when I show my true self, please promise me you'll understand the best you can." The ring forms around my and peels me to my new form.

"Oh my god! What are you?"

"I don't know quite yet, but I think I am a ghost or at least in part, one."

"And you believe the accident caused it?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely positive. There is no other explanation. However, despite my lack of knowledge about this, I'll need your help."

"Vladdie," begins Jack, "we fully support you. We'll help you figure this out."

"Thanks. I still don't know what I am capable now, so we might need to run some tests once I get a hang of the basics."

And so began our new alliance. I was a ghost amongst ghost hunters, but who says we can't be on the same team?


	34. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31:** _ **Super Geniuses**_

As the week progressed on, I had gotten into the habit of meeting up Jack and Maddie in the lab to think of ways to make a functional portal. Maddie was rebuilding the portal frame while Jack was crunching numbers. I had a clipboard to write down notes.

"We need to find a way to obtain more ectonium," I state. "Any suggestions?"

"We could steal it from the government!" jokes Jack. No one laughs.

"But in all seriousness, finding pure ectonium is going to be extremely difficult, not to mention extremely expensive. I don't want to be paying off my college debt during retirement all because of my expensive lab project!"

"You know something?" Maddie adds. "We do potentially have a good source of ectonium."

"Really? Where?" She gives me a look that I knew meant trouble. "Nuh-uh. Nope. Not going to happen!"

"But Vlaaad…"

"No way am I messing with needles!"

"Vlad, this is for the greater good. This is for your life's work! It requires some sacrifice, your blood, sweat and tears."

"The answer's still no."

"Come on, V-Man!" nudges Jack. "Besides, we can get shakes afterwards!"

"You just want shakes, correct?"

"Dammit… You see right through me!"

"Well, of course! Your motives are as clear as day!"

"Also, I can see right through you right now."

"Really? Where?"

"Ha! Made you look!"

"Oh, why you son of a-"

"Guys," Maddie intervenes, "stop! Vlad is our only likely chance to get into the ghastly dimension. We need to be as agreeable as possible to get this done! We need to make sure his blood is even compatible with the radiation. There's a possibility we will need a different ray type as well. There are too many unknowns to give up now!"

"Fine."

"Hm?"

"I'll give a blood sample if this will end my misery."

" _Misery_?! Whose work is this project based off of?"

"Mine… I just feel like there has to be another way."

"Good! Now, could you go fetch us a syringe from the health department?"

"WHAT?! Okay, this is absurd!"

"You can do it!"

"I haven't had ghost powers for a week! How could I possibly-"

"Then let's test them out!"

"Now?"

"Yeah, besides, who's idea was it to test them out in the first place?"

"Have you ever considered being a lawyer?"

"Just transform. Besides, I must admit, it's pretty darn tubular!"

"She's right, you know!" adds Jack.

"Okay…" I reply sheepishly. I try to concentrate hard enough, but nothing. "Um, guys? I don't think this is going to work."

"Try harder," Maddie encourages.

"That's the thing; I have tried my hardest, but nothing has happened. I need more time before I could ever consider-"

"Uh, Vlad…" Jack comments.

"What? Can't you see I'm monologuing at the-" I was sinking through the floor! "Oh my god! Please help me!" Maddie and Jack lifted me up. I touch down back on the floor. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it!"

"That's it!" Maddie exclaims.

"Huh?" Jack and I respond in unison.

"We don't need you to be ghost Vlad! You can use your powers without transforming!"

"You're right!" I affirm. "All I have to do is not get caught!"

"But cameras exist."

"Shit! I almost forgot! It might look pretty suspicious if things are levitating."

"Just stay calm. We can think around this." We sit around and think for a second. I can't turn invisible. I can't be in my Dracula costume. What do I have… left.

"I got it! I know how I am getting into the building! This may be risky, but are any of you willing to sacrifice your bodies for a second?"

"Dude, I thought you were part ghost, not part demon!"

"Not like that! I doubt anyone will die, except for me, of course."

"I'll do it," offers Jack courageously.

"Okay. Now hold still." I move my hands like a photographer. "Yes, yes."

"Are you checking me out?"

"No, you dolt! I just need the right angle for this. Hmmmm… Aha!" My arm goes intangible. I reach for Jack's forehead and immediately get sucked in. I am now become Jack! Let me see if the intercom works. "Testing, testing, one two!"

"Fascinating!" Maddie exclaims.

"Now the tricky part is getting out." I stay calm and dive forward. And… I'm out!

"What the hell just happened?" Jack asks with a clear migraine. "I feel… funky."


	35. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32:** _ **Masters of Disguise**_

"You ready to do that again?" I ask Jack.

"Good god no!" he agonizes. I couldn't blame him. Being on the receiving end of spectral possession seems rough.

"Maddie, Maddie, Maddie… You are the one who has suggested I should do all of these things. Wanna go?"

"I feel like that might be psychological harassment," she refuses.

"I just need the perfect host."

" _So then, when she opened the file-BOOM!- my virus was up! She knew it was from ME, Techwin, master of all MS-DOS files!"_

" _I don't care, nerd! I just need you to help me get into Bat-imir and Fenturbulant's lab!"_

"Take your pick," Maddie offers cavalierly.

"I think I'll take my chances with Boomer." I walk intangibly and invisibly through the door. (At least I know something I can do as a ghost!) I go walk inside Boomer's body frame. Nice and uncomfortable… Great… I begin to walk away from the tech virtuoso, but he catches me.

"Hey," he demands, "are you trying to frame me?"

"Nope! Not at all! I just need to go get my stuff from the health building!" I make a mad dash for it. Man, was revenge tasty!

"Get back here, you cheat!"

I use the fastest speed I can to get out of this bind! Hey, it's not my body! Why should I care?

I rush out of the parapsychology building and look around for my desired target location. I had leeway to get in, but my timing had to be precise. I dart to the outside of the building and scan around for my next host. Who would be the most convincing?

I randomly choose a girl who wore navy scrubs. I rush up to her in Boomer's body, wrapping his shoulder around her. Before she can react, I jump into her body. For good measure, I slap Boomer across the face.

"What was that for?" he whines. Glorious! I pat my new body down for keys respectfully. Next, I check the bag she was carrying but to no avail. Why? I guess I'll need to be prepared to voice act, but first, I need to know who I even am before I proceed. Logically, I read her I.D. card on her chest.

"Tristy Tang," I repeat softly. Got it! I am Tristy Tang. I am Tristy Tang. I am Tristy Tang. Good!

I walk as naturally as I can into the health department. The bone-chilling platinum white walls were demoralizing, but I had to get a clean syringe before it was too late.

I look in each room. It really makes one feel responsible about digging through others' stuff using another person's body. One faulty reach and my host would be too far gone mobility-wise.

"Excuse me," a professor confronts. I was obvious that I, Tristy Tang, was the target. "What are you doing here?"

"I… uh…" I stammer in a falsetto voice, "…need to get a syringe. I need to do blood work for that thing, ya know."

"I never assigned any blood work project. Just what exactly are you trying to do here, Miss Tang?"

"Uh…" I had to switch bodies fast! I transferred over to the professor and take the needle. I was in my ultimate form!

"What am I doing here?" inquires the real Tristy.

I flee from the scene like a madman. With high heels on, the handling of this host was very difficult yet doable. I got back to our reserved lab and knocked sporadically.

"Open up," I order in my real voice. Maddie lets me back in. "Take the syringe; I'll be back." I exit to the hallway and find another room, I phase out and return to the lab via the walls.

"So," wonders Jack, "how was it?"

"Do you mind?" I pant.

"Just curious! Geez!"


	36. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33:** _ **Partners in Slime**_

"Alright," comforts Maddie, "hold still."

I was getting my blood work done, and boy did I hate it! If Jeremy, my past understudy, could see me now, he would laugh and then be absolutely terrified that my blood was green.

That's definitely not something you learn every day. I was confused. Luckily, I can affirm I am not color blind.

"Curiouser and curiouser…"

"Too much Mountain Dew, eh?" pokes Jack. "I just kid!" I wince in mental agony.

"But Vlad still looks like… well… Vlad."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I question.

"It seems odd to me that you can maintain your normal skin tone with your blood being all…"

"Green. Yeah. Seems illogical since I'm not… you know…"

"I wonder what the chemical make up is like!"

"I bet you do…"

"Vlad, is something wrong?"

"No." Of course there was something wrong! I had to go be a bitch boy for the two lovebirds! If only _I_ saved her life! Not only that, I am demeaned to the status of a guinea pig!

"If there ever is, you know you can talk to me."

And dammit, that's why I fell in love with her! She looks in my best interest. She will always be faithful to her friends. She could never betray a soul.

"Thanks, Maddie, but I am completely capable of solving my own problems."

Maddie begins her initial microscope slide viewing. Not even a drop is used. Jack and I prepare the tests so that we can expedite this experimental phase. We put on lead vests and thorough protection from the radiation.

We start simple with alpha rays. Nothing out of the ordinary. Then, for the next sample, we amp it up to beta rays. Nothing much. Finally, gamma rays. This is where the freaky stuff happens.

"Whoa!" we all exclaim as the blood sample releases a fuchsia-ish energy.

"That," comments Jack outspokenly, "was freaking EPIC!"

"Yeah!" I agree enthusiastically. "Damn, I wonder what I can do with that!"

"No kidding!"

"It might just work," Maddie concludes.

"Hey, so what do we do with this now?"

"JACK, DON'T PLAY WITH THE ECTOPLASM! IT COULD KILL YOU!"

"Sorry! It's just so weird and kind of slimy!" Jack looks at me with puppy dog eyes. "Can I keep some?"

"That came from my body!" I reprimand. "No! I don't want you to commercialize on it! Have some respect!"

"Okay…"


	37. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34:** _ **Fires of Rage**_

As I was walking to the campus park with my colleagues on a brand new day, Harriet rushes to us with a paper in hand.

"Hey guys," the journalist hooks, "you'll never believe it: A student _died_ here yesterday!"

"WHAT?!" Jack and Maddie gasp. I remain silent as I try to process this information.

"Yeah, he was lingering in the parapsychology lab areas when some radiation hit him. Must have sent him over the edge because he was rushed to the hospital. He died a few hours later. Please take these!"

We each get our own paper. The details suggested the victim was indeed in our building. When I read the name of the deceased, I froze.

Techwin had died, and it was because of his stupid curiosity and scheming with Boomer.

Now, before anyone tells me I'm a monster, it's not my fault he was snooping around. That was on his accord. He should have worn protective gear. It's his fault he died. He shouldn't have been there, as simple as that!

Amber was walking towards us ambivalently. She caught glimpse of our papers.

"What happened?" she asked oddly coldly.

"A student died of radiation poisoning," I brief impartially.

"Do we have a name?"

"It's Techwin Something-or-Other." Her irises shrink.

"Give me that!" She snatches my paper and speed reads to the name. She freezes, and then starts to sob, eyeliner streaking. "No… Techwin's… dead. This is horrible!"

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"' _I'm sorry for you loss'_?! You're heartless, Vlad! You knew him!"

"Not really…"

"Oh, I get it. You're trying to avoid attachment because you were near the area where he was when he got the poisoning."

"I've seen him only once in my life."

"Bullshit, Masters!"

"But I'm telling the truth!"

"Do you remember the day we first met?"

"Yeah. You had magenta hair."

"Do you remember who was there?"

"If you are trying to plant memories into my head to convince me I know him, it's really pathetic."

"Gah! You idiot! He's the same guy who did our effects for our concerts!"

"Well, I didn't know!"

"Get a clue, dumbass! It's called people skills. Try to use them for one in your SORRY-ENDED, PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A LIFE!"

"Look, I get why you're upset with me-"

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you act like it? You're soulless. Did you know that? I doubt you did with hollow shell of yours! I don't want anything to do with you!"


	38. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35:** _ **PR**_

The next day after Theatre, Jeremy actually came up to talk to me. No, it wasn't about _Dracula_ ; it was something unexpected.

"Hey, Vlad," chirped the actor too positively. I inadvertently cringed.

"Um, hi…" I continued.

"I heard about your falling out with Amber. Lovers' quarrel, am I right?"

"I'm taking it that you slept with Pam."

"Good Lord above would smite me if I did that! So, you and Amber used to be a thing?"

"No. Why?"

"Just fact-checking. Look, I think I can help you learn how to talk better and not seem… so… you know… uh… you."

"Great! Look I honestly don't understand grieving. I never have."

"And that's okay! Everyone's been there. We don't realize how to relate to certain situations unless we've been there ourselves. Losing a loved one is a hard one to learn, but I can teach ya!"

"It's tempting…"

"Oh please, Vlad! I know I butchered _Dracula_ , but you can move on, can't you?"

"What?"

"I am your faithful understudy! I will make sure that you are perfect so I can be perfect! It's my sworn duty to uphold this socially-binding contract!"

"Um, I guess I could…"

"Sweet! You won't regret this! PR is my life!"

Why did I feel like I would?

I met up with Jeremy and Pam at the sandwich place. This was my first time alone after classes, so I had to be super cautious about my powers activating at any given time.

Pam looked bored out of her mind while Jeremy looks like his smile was plastered on there since this morning.

"Hello again! So, are you ready to begin your PR training?"

"Sure."

"First, let me check your aura."

"My what now?"

"You know, the vibe you give off. Got to make sure Pam is not influencing it because she gives off super negative vibes sometimes."

"Meh…" she weakly defends as she files her black fingernails.

"Hmmmmmm… Ah, I see! You seem involved in the occult, and yet you're a man of science. Interesting… Lose the mullet."

"What?!" I say flabbergasted. "No way! It's my look!"

"Said everyone who had a mullet ever!"

"But… I like it…"

"Trust me, it looks like you are not clean-cut, something that ups your PR points."

"Ugh… Whatever, Mom…"

"Hold it! Your white hair might come to an advantage here. Have you considered a ponytail?"

"Oh, that's a great idea, actually!"

"Well this is my major!"

"Makes sense." Too much sense, if you ask me!

"Pamela, please do his hair for me." She turns me so that she can tie up my hair.

"Why Pam of all people?"

"She's a diamond in the rough, okay? I know with a little persuasion she can become the talk of the town, my masterpiece!"

"Meh," Pam replies casually. "Alrighty, your ponytail is done."

"Compact." Jeremy's girlfriend pulls out a compact mirror. I look rather sophisticated and thoughtful. Maybe this could win back Maddie…

"Okay," I concede, "I'll bite."

"Wonderful! Now let's talk about how you talk. See what I did there? Humor."

"I get humor, but you failed to amuse me."

"We'll work om that attitude, I promise."


	39. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36:** _ **No Extra Lives**_

Ah, the wonders of a Saturday afternoon with nothing to do but to-

"Vladdie, my man!" Jack calls out like a trumpet.

"Gah!" I exclaim as I phase out of my bed. I return to a tangible state right as I am under the frame. "A little help?" Jack pulls me out quickly. "Thanks."

"So Maddie and I were going to go to the arcade…"

"Wait, there's an arcade?"

"It's off-campus, but yeah. Anyways, we'd like to know if you'd be willing to join us."

"That sounds fun. Just let me do my hair first."

"You care about your hair?"

"Ever since I've started talking to Jeremy, I've gotten insight on how to present myself."

"Okay!" There is a brief pause. "Wait a minute! You were hanging out with someone without us to protect you?"

"It went fine. Chill out!"

"Just making sure my best friend is okay. Can't have the world knowing you're half-ghost!"

At the arcade, a familiar face peers at me from a Galaga machine.

"Hello, dipstick," Amber coldly reminds. Ouch…

"I like what you've done with your hair," I compliment while trying to cover myself.

"If you had known Techwin, you would know that silver was his favorite color."

"I apologize for bringing that up. So how's the game?"

"Like you'd care… Pssh!"

"No, I'm serious; I love Galaga."

"Oh please! You looked up stuff about Techwin to seem more people savvy!"

"I didn't know he played Galaga!"

"How couldn't you know? He has the high score on this machine!"

"So you're trying to beat it?"

"Yeah, but someone must have reserved their quarters here… someone by the name of _Vlad_?! Did you plant these to mess with me?"

"No. I am just as curious as you are as to why my name is written on those quarters."

"…You, uh, want to play a two-player game?"

"I mean, I got two free quarters! Why not?" We insert our quarters into the machine. "You go first."

"Hm?"

"I mean, you got here first, so take it." A competitive flame is reignited in her eyes.

"Okay! No extra quarters. All our nothing, fool!"

She takes her turn. It takes her five levels before she is hit. I take control, but I somehow died stage one? I need to work on my skills… I get owned again, but this time, I gain ground to Amber. Next, she gets the extra life. Much to my surprise, she lets her fighter get captured but saves it immediately. She crashes after two more levels. I catch up to her point, but I die when I reach it. She loses her extra life as soon as the level starts. I gain ahead but die. She reaches the next extra life, but I don't, causing me to end. Amber is just 10,000 points away from beating the record. She continues, and somehow beats Techwin's score. She stops and lets her fighter die. She enters "AMC" into the initials.

"Good game dipstick!" She is actually smiling.

"Uh, good game." We shake hands. "Why did you stop?"

"Huh?"

"You stopped immediately after you beat Techwin's old high score. Why?"

"I don't know… I guess part of me wanted to give Techwin justice, ya know."

"Okay."

"Look, I'm sorry I called you heartless. You clearly aren't." She begins to tear up. "I just…" The punk rocker spontaneously hugs me. "Thank you!" She sobs into my t-shirt.

"Are you happy or sad?"

"I don't know, both! I just am grateful that someone could help me move on a bit. It really helped me cope."

"It will be fine."

"Maybe you could find his ghost for me."

"Heh… If only…"

"I just miss him so much! Just to hear his voice one last time… I would do anything!"

"You two must have been very close."

"Of course! He was like a brother to me."

"If there is anything else you need, let me know."

"Just, thank you."

I part on my way to play other games. I try out some Frogger, but a weird error message popped up:

 **NO EXTRA LIVES**

What was that doing here? I showed it to Jack and Maddie, and they instantly jumped to ghosts. Yeah, right… As if a ghost would haunt an arcade of all places!


	40. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37:** _ **Revenge of the Nerd**_

Everything went haywire on Sunday.

Strange error messages were popping up on all the screens in the computer lab. Each was unique and directly addressed to each user:

Harriet was called a fake journalist. Jeremy was called a gay has-been. Amber was called a whiny attention whore. Pam was called a desperate stoner. Damon was called a menace to society. Boomer was called an entitled brat.

I had to see this for myself. Whoever was doing this was either a genius or an utter asshole. Something so personalized should be witnessed firsthand. I type in my login information.

 **HELLO, VLAD. IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME…**

Strange… No insults? Guess I'm special.

 **I KNOW YOUR SECRET. I KNOW YOU ARE PART GHOST.**

Whoa! How did it know that? I must know more. This person seems too informed for my liking.

 **I WAS THE ONE WHO GAVE YOU THOSE QUARTERS. YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME FOR THAT! THEN AGAIN, MADDIE MIGHT NOT WANT YOU ANYMORE. YOU AND AMBER LOOK LIKE AN ITEM!**

" _What are you looking at?"_

It was Maddie! Please change, screen! Please change!

"Nothing!" I shrug off unconvincingly. She examines the screen closer with Jack hovering over her shoulder.

 **HEY, MADDIE! VLAD HAS HAD A CRUSH ON YOU AND WISHES JACK WAS DEAD!**

"What the hell?"

"I'll say," Jack supports. "This guy doesn't have a clue about you!" Oh poor, ignorant fool! I didn't want him dead, but that other part was so personal!

 **YOU MAY NOT UNDERSTAND ME, AND I GET IT, BUT I UNDERSTAND YOU.** **MEET ME AT YOUR LAB. BRING JACK AND MADDIE.**

Now I knew this was an obvious threat, but I was too curious to know who this was. Everyone who could possibly sabotage me was affected.

"We have to," I vow.

"What if it's a prank?" Maddie suggests. "Besides, it's all lies, right?"

"It's not just some prank. Someone knows stuff that will make each person tick. If he knows my secret, we need to stop him from sharing it!"

I grab my colleagues wrists and turn intangible and invisible with them. Leading them to the lab, we pass through so many walls that it becomes slightly disorienting, but I persist.

I find the building at long last and go through it. I instinctively made my way to the lab. I revive everyone's tangibility and visibility.

"Check this out," observes Maddie. She points to a tab recorder sitting on a table undisturbed. Jack picks it up, rewinds and plays the recording.

"Greetings, my inferiors," begins a high-pitched, grainy voice. "I knew you'd show up." The doors lock automatically. "Ah, ah, ah! I can't have you leaving now!" A laser-like, anti-ghost security measure activates. "And Vlad can't get you out of this either! And just so you're not tempted to use the wall, I will sound the alarm and alert people of your presence. Good. Now that I have your attention, you should know who I am." The tape stops.

"I caught you on these tapes," the voice continued without the recording. "I died trying to expose you, but now I am back! The man known as Techwin Giles is dead. I am TECHNUS, MASTER OF ALL TECHNOLOGY! Prepare to be deleted!"


	41. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38:** _ **Techno Battle**_

There was Techwin dressed like Doc Brown. His skin was Jello green and his eyes were now shade lenses. He lacked feet, but he was agile enough to float around.

I knew immediately what I had to do. The ring appears and switches me to ghost mode. Jack and Maddie prepare their weapons, two bazooka-like guns that fired anti-ectoplasmic shots. I prepare my fists.

"Cute," demeans Techwin's ghost. "You think mere weapons and a costume change can defeat ME? Ha!"

"Oh yeah?" defies Maddie. "Eat this!" She prepares the shot, but Technus has already thought ahead. He reaches out his hand and tape reel and ties up her hands.

"Nice try."

Jack is immediately enraged. He rapid fires his weapon, but Technus dodges.

"This is easier than a dance machine! You sure are quality ghost fighters…" I uppercut him while he's off guard. "You want to go, Little Mac?"

"Bring it!" I accept gallantly.

He uses his telekinesis to get the hot plates to catch fire. He shoots at me, but I go intangible. His tries this again in rapid succession. I fled away as fast as I could glide.

Suddenly, the hot plate is unplugged.

"Oh crap," concedes Technus, inadvertently freeing Maddie.

The two parapsychology students continued their barrage. I hovered over them to protect them from anything the geek ghost might throw at them. He tries the telephone cord.

"This call's for you!"

We are all three tied up by the cord. I try to phase out, but my fatigue was getting to me, causing me to revert back to my human form. I tried regular struggling along with my friends but to no avail. We let our kidnapper speak his demands.

"Perfect! Now that you are restrained, I, Technus, will- Ooh, what's that lovely piece of metal over there?"

"That's our frame for our ghost portal prototype!" blurts out Jack. Maddie and I nudge him to keep his lips sealed.

"Fascinating… What does it do?"

"I'm not saying! I don't negotiate with scare-rorists."

"For a cookie?" Technus spawns a cookie from our totally scientific microwave oven used for scientific purposes only.

"Oh boy!"

"What are you doing?" Maddie panics. "Can't you see he's trying to manipulate information out of you?"

"You're right! He can't know that it is our top-secret portal into the ghostly dimension!"

"Jack, you're doing it again…"

"Shit!"

"You shouldn't talk so much," reviews the enemy. "Instead, let me! I need that portal now. It is essential for my plan!"

"Do you really think we'd actually give it to you?" I banter.

"Well, it was worth a shot. Now, I guess I'll have to kill you…" If had been paying closer attention, I would have noticed that Technus was standing behind the radiation "gun". He turned it on us and charged up what I presumed to be gamma rays. "Game over, pals!"

Something deep within gave me the motivation to keep fighting. I quickly change forms and phase through the cord. I reach out as if I could stop the radiation…

…but I could.

A pinkish energy engulfed my hand but did not consume it. I felt its charge just waiting to be released. I aimed at the waves, causing it to reflect into-Oh fudge!- the portal!

"Yes, YEEEEESSS! I'm free at last! I can finally have my place in the Ghost Zone! You really outdid yourself, Vlad. Thanks. Now, I can live amongst fellow ghosts, and they can live amongst you! You really should have had an on/off switch. Goodbye!"

Technus soars into the portal victoriously. As if by magic, Jack and Maddie are untied and things return back to normal.

This was the genesis of a new age, the dawn of our ghost fighting careers.


	42. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 39:** _ **Surprise Delivery**_

There are good days and the bad. Today was a good day. You want to know why?

The score is 2-1.

The week after the Technus incident occurred was the first time the open portal to Ghost Zone, I take it, actually affected our lives. I was expecting a package from my parents. Don't judge!

However, I got something besides a care package. Something a lot worse.

"I am the Box Ghost!" warns a cyan packaging employee. "Fear me!"

I became my ghost self, but then the damnedest thing happened.

"What the-? You're part human _and_ part ghost?! I must say, that's a package deal!"

"Really?" I comment with my arms folded.

"SILENCE, FOOL!" He psychically lifts items still left in moving boxes to gather up a massive attack. He telepathically throws them at me, but since I've seen my day of battle, I knew intangibility was the route to go.

"Great, now I'll have to clean this up…"

"Mua ha! The terrors of cleaning have left you to your messy doom! I am the Box Ghost!"

"And I am the Thermos Ghost." I got Jack's ghost thermos and sucked in the poltergeist. A note flutters down from where my captive was once floating. I grab it.

 **I'M WATCHING YOU, MY PREY.**

Strange… I flew over to the lab. Jack and Maddie were working on making a metal cover for the portal that would then be hooked up to an anti-ectoplasmic laser grid.

"Hey, Vladdie," welcomes Jack after looking up from his work. "Couldn't see you coming in there! I was too distracted with making the Fenton Portal Cover!"

"Jack…" Maddie reminds, "…this is _our_ project, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Then we'll call it the Fenton-Solomon Portal!"

"Ahem!"

"The Solomon, Fenton and Masters Portal?"

"That sounds like a perfect idea!"

"I need to talk," I explain. "Ghost stuff."

"Hm?" Jack questions. "Sorry, bro, but I don't think I can help you there."

"Not like that, you dirty-minded knucklehead! You see, I fought this ghost at the dorm because he snuck into my mail. I had to use the thermos. Sorry, Jack."

"It's okay! Maddie made them reusable!"

"And environmentally friendly!" Maddie chimes in.

"Okay…" I trail off. "I don't see how that works, but I'll go with it! Anyways, when I caught the ghost, this note fell down." I show the note to them.

"This seems serious. We ought to investigate."

"Yeah, but I don't have any clue who it is from!"

"Maybe you could find out where it's from…" She eyes the portal.

"I need to send something back there."

"Sorry, but as long as the portal is open, we cannot risk putting the ghost back in if it will only escape. Also, side note, did you do the calculations for the anti-ghost measures?"

"Shit, I forgot them!"

"You go get those, and we will work on the cover."

"Thanks."


	43. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER 40:** _ **Pretty in Pink**_

" _So, what do you think?"_

I was absolutely terrified by what the Sigma Deltas had done to Pam. They had completely changed her. Her hair was actually crushed out. Her skin looked like it had been out in the sun. Her nose ring was missing. Her eyeshadow was was blue.

But that did not scare me as much as this: She was wearing a pink dress!

I honestly don't know if Jeremy convinced the sorority to make Pam more like he envisioned her, but the results were shocking!

"What happened to you?" I finally summon the courage to ask.

"My sisters convinced me to stop smoking Mary Jane," Pam confessed. "I'd probably be stoned on my bed if it weren't for my sorority sisters!"

"But why… _this_?"

"It helps me keep a positive view of my beauty so that way I'm not tempted to smoke pot anymore. It honestly helps me. Also, I've been finding Jesus a lot lately, and that has helped me realize that I was greater than addiction."

"Wow."

"I also donated my old clothes to charity. I hope some other girl will like them as much as I did."

"That is very, uh, honorable of you."

"I am now a new woman! I am no longer Stoner Pam; I am Clean Pamela."

"Okay…"

Amber walks up to us. Her hair is lime green now. I guess she's moved on.

"What happened to you?" Amber asks bluntly.

"I grew up," Pamela replies haughtily, "something you never do!"

"Well geez! I hope whatever crawled up your ass gets out because I don't like it!"

"Of course you don't, commie!"

"Whoa, take it easy, Nixon's wife! I just am supporting one protest, okay? I want to stop our radiation problem at our campus."

"You know I am in the parapsychology department, right?" I check.

"Can't stop yourself from being a stickup to the man, can you?"

"Ugh…"

"Well, clearly someone doesn't respect the capitalistic ways of our great nation," Pamela retorts.

"Oh yeah?" Amber fires up. "Well I bet the plastic pieces in your botched-up face job over there were produced in a sweat shop!"

"Girls, girls, girls," Jeremy intervenes, coming from out of nowhere, "now this is not how you should behave with each other."

"Can it, you sexist dipstick!"

"Well, I just wanted to advertise the Mass Communications Beauty Pageant. It is two months away, but you can never start advertising too early!"

"I'll join," says Pamela who gives a dirty look to Amber. "Besides, this little socialist crap is as ugly as a radiation child!

"On that alone, I will join!" defends Amber.

"Perfect!" Jeremy exclaims.


	44. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER 41:** _ **Nervous Rec**_

After Technus, I knew I needed to realize my fate: I must fight ghosts. There is no escaping that reality.

In response, I knew that I would also have to get into better physical shape. I'm not saying I am completely out of shape; I'm not a wimp! I just may of average stature, but don't let that fool you! I have potential to be stronger, faster, more agile!

I decided to work out at the rec center today. It was high time I got my normal self into shape! Unfortunately, there was one tiny problem I could not overlook:

Boomer Baxter.

He was there at the treadmills, and the only one available was right next to him. I needed this so much! If he could only leave!

"Too scared to run, Mus-turd?" he jaunts.

"It's Masters," I correct, "and no." I hop onto the machine.

"Wow, you're so brave! You got on a treadmill! Wow… Why don't you actually turn it on?"

"With pleasure, my dear Watson!" I turn on the machine at a lower setting.

"Crank it up if you're going to use it at all!"

"Your wish is my command." I crank it up slightly below his level. I start to trip up and collapse.

"Hahaha! You're such a WIMP!" I give him a look that obviously spooked him. "Okay, okay! Geez… Take a joke!"

I got back up on my feet and continued jogging. I really got the hang of it! Over time, I got to see a side of the jock that I never thought I would see.

"You're really tough for a loser, Masters."

"Uh, thanks, I guess?"

"I mean, you've been through some crazy shit before with that ghost hunting crap you're into. You fought that ghost way back. You were in that accident not too long ago. Your tech guy died from radiation poisoning from your major. I would like to talk to you about that, for real."

"Um…"

"You see, the other day at our football practice, I was trying to impress Vanessa, you know, that real hot cheerleader? I was going to show off my skills because I knew she would dig that. Man, if Vanessa only reciprocated those feelings… Not that that is impossible! Don't question me!"

"Could you please get to the part where I come in?"

"Oh yeah… So as I was preparing to to tackle Beer Can Brian, this dude that looked like some techno geek's nerd poker character. He had weapons, armor, and fire for hair! Crazy, I know, but I think it might have been a ghost because it disappeared after searching for its target after taking out Kickass Kyo. I'm kind of scared, but it is in a totally manly way, okay? Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal. Did it by any chance mention the name of its target? Just curious."

"Said something about some 'ghost guy', but I knew he was also referring to some dude named 'Tech Whiz' or something like that…"

"By the way, why are you telling me all of this? I know what you said earlier, but still…"

"Look, desperate times call for desperate measures. I still hate your sorry ass, but you're the only one I can turn to."

"Oh really?"

"Don't get too cocky! I can change my mind any second!"

"Okay, okay, but who else could you turn to? You said it yourself; I'm you last hope."

"You really are pushing it!"

"Okay, I'll go check into this. Ciao."


	45. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER 42:** _ **Predator**_

The football field was abandoned. The evening sky made it look actually nonviolent for once. I look around the metal bleachers with the ecto-meter Maddie lent me in hand. Nothing was popping up. Could this have been an elaborate prank?

"What are you doing here?" the football coach bellows. I jolt. "You're not one of my players."

"Hi, I'm Vlad Masters," I introduce myself. "I am majoring in parapsychology, and I was just investigating a report I got about some strange incident that happened recently."

"So you know… Well, it's not like we could hide the truth forever…"

"Come again?"

"You see, we had that incident that scared us nearly shitless. We have been trying to find a way to stop this man ever since, but he never shows back up, so there really is no need. Says he's looking for some particular ghost or what not."

"That's what I heard."

"Yeah, but we got to keep this under wraps. Those pesky journalists will end getting themselves kicked off the paper for reporting about something like this."

"Why?"

"Ghosts. You can't just say there was a ghost. No one will believe ya. They'll say you're a nut job, and me? I'm nobody's nut job! Look, kid, I'm heading back to my office, okay? Don't want to get hurt. I can't tell you what to do, and I respect that. You can continue investigating if you'd like, but I'd recommend going inside."

"I think I'll look around for a little bit."

"Look, if you catch something strange, let me know. We need to able to practice soon for the big game on Friday. Can't have some ghost-seeking mercenary stopping us from playing!"

"Why not use the actual stadium? This is a practice field."

"Reasons!"

He walks away from the field. So Boomer wasn't lying… Okay. Got to take this all in.

 _Boop!_

The ecto-meter gets a reading. I hold still.

 _Boop!_

The screen shows something is near. I know the best way to survive this is to look as not suspicious as possible. I mean, white hair at such an age might stick out, but isn't everyone kind of weird?

 _Boop, boop, boop, boop…_

It was coming closer. I knew I had to see what it was.

 _Boopboopboopboopboopboopboopboop booooooooooooooop._

" _So, I finally meet you in person, my prey."_

I saw a bounty hunter with armor for skin just like Boomer said. I become my alternate self.

"Perfect," the mercenary begins. "This will be a better challenge. I like that."

His armor spawns plane wings as he begins flying towards me. I blast away the mini missiles he shoots from his arms the best I can. The ones I miss make small explosions.

"Impressive."

All of the sudden, the pattern of a net is above me. I try swerving and succeed. I use this opportunity to throw him off guard, but I get caught. Knowing his advantage, the hunter prepares a finishing blow, but something odd happens.

"What?! My weapons are on dial-up?! Stupid computers! I hope Technus can fix this…" He flies off.

I head to the lab immediately. Jack and Maddie just gotta hear about this!


	46. Chapter 43

**CHAPTER 43:** _ **Now I am Become Plasmius**_

"I just figured it out!" I notify. "Technus sent a ghost mercenary after me."

"Hold on," Maddie halts me. "So what you're trying to say is that Techwin, or rather, Technus, hired a mercenary in the Ghost Zone to hunt you? I don't buy it."

"You believed a ghost haunted an arcade."

"I was right, though."

"Without concrete evidence! Anyways, Boomer told me about some hunter looking for me at the practice football field. I went to check it out, and he was right."

"Well I didn't see any ghost leave the portal!"

"He can turn invisible! He's a ghost!"

"Um, excuse me," begins an unfamiliar voice. We turn to see a man with gray skin and glasses floating just outside of the portal whilst carrying a modern typewriter. Jack and Maddie prepare their weapons. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm just an author! I just wanted to talk about this half-human, half-ghost thing for an article for the _The Ghost Zone Gazette_."

"You're interested in parapsychology?!" Maddie asks.

"Well, no. I just write stories and articles. Now, I need to know how to sell this concept to the people… Hmmmmmm… Something that is easy to say but doesn't come off like a slur… Hmmmm… I got it! I call it the halfa! Half-a-man, half-a-ghost! Brilliant! You guys really are my muses!"

"We did nothing," I deadpan.

"Ah, the man of the hour! Tell me, what do you call yourself?"

"What now?"

"You must have a stage name you use."

"I honestly don't have one."

"Let me see you in ghost form real quick." After a natural delay, I become my alter ego. "Alright. Vampiric, ethereal, slightly futuristic… Plasmius! It sounds so cool! What do you think, huh?"

"I actually like it. It seems something that will strike fear in my enemies!"

"I'm always glad to inspire! Bye!" The writer soars back into the portal contently.


	47. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44:** _ **Knowledge is Power**_

"So what should I do about this hunter?" I begin to discuss. "I mean, it's too impractical to fight on campus…"

"Why don't you take the fight to him?" Maddie suggests. "That is, assuming he exists."

"Why do you doubt my claims?"

"It's just that there is no connection between a legendary bounty hunter and this campus."

"Does there have to be?"

"You know what?" Jack defends. "He could be right. Technus did hire him. That doesn't require any significance."

"True…" Maddie mumbles. "We might need to go to the computer lab and do some research."

We head over to the computer lab like the meddling kids we were. Unfortunately, other people are there. Then I remember something: We are parapsychology majors; we're _supposed to_ look up stuff about ghosts!

We hammer away at the keyboards with hardly any luck on our side. What we had to go off of were hypotheses at best, superstition at worst. There is no way in my mind that I could fully trust this, but I had nothing else to go on.

 **Skulker**

 _ **Skulker is the well known bounty hunter from the ghastly dimension. He seeks out rare ghastly objects no matter what the cost. He is often sighted in forests and national parks. He is also been associated with forest fires.**_

" _What's that?"_

I jump and turn around to find Amber peering over my shoulder.

"Just research," I half-lie.

"That looks pretty cool. What's it for?"

"Personal… reasons."

"Okay… I mean, I'm not gonna judge, but if you need to talk to me, I'm all ears." She leaves me be.

"That was easy."

I continue scrolling down the page. Images of a flame-haired hunter kept on popping up although not in the best quality. Sketches of him were consistent: flaming hair, armor skin, and high-tech weapons.

This would be a difficult battle without a doubt. The only thing in my arsenal that could so much as to _dent_ his skin would be that pinkish energy blast thingy. We would have to be creative if we were going to stand any chance.

I looked over the common traits over and over in my mind, but then it hit me! I am quite frankly ashamed of myself for not coming up with this any faster! Even a five-year-old could figure this out faster than me!

I whispered my plan into my allies' ears. What we had now was the ultimate advantage!


	48. Chapter 45

**CHAPTER 45:** _ **Wet 'N Wild!**_

"Nice party, dudes!" Boomer admits to us.

It was Saturday, and Jack and I decided-You know what?-to throw a pool party. We had the mobility to hijack it from the typical, athletic swimmer crowd. As long as we were not caught, everything was going to go smoothly.

Boomer had ranted about losing the big game on Friday (which resulted in a few bruises, but I could handle it), so we invited him in. That also meant that the entire football team was there. I mean, it wasn't a bad thing per se, but it still was concerning.

Everyone was having the time of their lives, and it was all thanks to the two high chairmen of the party-lording! A round of beach volleyball kept some people highly occupied. People were talking at the edge of the pool. Splash wars sparked between friends.

This wasn't the reason we threw the party. There were important things to be discussed, more important things to be done. I was at the side with Jack and Maddie to begin talking about our real concerns.

"Everything is prepared, correct?" I push them.

"I got them!" Jack replies.

"And I have the perfect route!" Maddie adds.

"Good, good," I express. I pull out my walkie-talkie, and they do the same. "Now all we have to do is wait."

"Hey guys!" interrupts Amber from out of nowhere. "Could I pretty please use one of these?" She directs us to the stockpile of water guns we have. "I have some personal business to take care of… Hehehehehehe…"

The three of us looked at each other. We could mentally agree there would be no harm in that.

"Sure," I reply. "I don't see any reason why not!"

"Thank you SO much! You won't regret this! Watch!" She aims her weapon at Pam, er, "Clean Pamela" while she is reading what I presume to be a fashion magazine. She shoots which causes her to react.

"OMG!" the sorority basket case exclaims. "Amber?!"

"Whatcha gonna do about it, you good-for-nothing stoner?"

"Oh, it's on!" She grabs a gun as well and fires back. They jump into the pool and continue their little battle.

"WATER GUN FIGHT!" initiates Boomer. Maddie and Jack let people gather their weapons fast.

All according to plan…

Gun against gun, the real water fight began! Friend against friend. No predetermined sides. This was all-out chaos, and I admit I wished to be apart of it. But a man with a plan has to stick with said plan, and I am a man with a plan.

The sky began to darken into a purple haze. No one seems to notice. I mean, how hard is it? Oh God, never mind…Maddie and Jack had their boo-zookas (blame Jack for that terrible name) already on them, so I had some time to make my suspiciously convenient exit.

" _So I meet you here, my prey…"_


	49. Chapter 46

**CHAPTER 46:** _ **Eye of the Tiger**_

Everyone stares at the metallic hunter as he corners me as I hide in the bushes. Sure, I'll admit it was a bad hiding spot, but I was factoring in so many variables that you couldn't blame me.

"Everyone," rallies Maddie courageously, "FIRE!"

What happened next was by far the ultimate display of human togetherness I've ever seen. Everyone stops fighting with each other and fires all at once on Skulker. Sparks begin to fly from his joints

"What?!" Skulker exclaims. "No, this can't be happening! Damn you, Technus…"

He fires a warning shot into the pool with some difficulty. Everyone disperses. He turns around with a few sparks of electricity spewing out of him. Skulker struggles to aim his missiles at me. I use this time to phase through the wall. I cheekily wave goodbye to him.

"No matter. I can just-"

"Hold it, pal!" I hear Maddie threaten with a ghost weapon clicking into place.

I let them do their thing as I do a quick costume change. Man, are those rings convenient! If I had to manually change clothes, I swear I would be nowhere as ef-

" _Eeeeeeek!"_

Wait a second. That was…

 _a woman's scream._

Crap! I was in the women's changing room! This is definitely not ideal. Women clad in bath towels corner me. Their scowls were more than enough to cue me that this was an unfortunate situation. I fly out of there as quickly as I can. Guess that'll leave a few scars for all of us. All that matters is that they don't know I'm Vlad Masters; I'm only Plasmius to them.

I return with magenta-enflamed hands. I try to tear into his weakened armor. Before I can do any damage, Skulker somehow controls the electricity to surge into my arms. I concede and let go.

Then, much to my surprise, he recovers from the water damage.

"Thought you could pin me down, whelp?" Skulker taunts me. He grasps my shoulders firmly and lifts me. "Ha! You are a feisty one. It really raises the price on your head. Technus is lucky I didn't charge him anymore for this task."

He prepares a punch for me which I weakly took. Jack and Maddie fire at Skulker which does nothing. He smiles at this fact.

"So long, my prey."

The world goes black.


	50. Chapter 47

**CHAPTER 47:** _ **Welcome To The Jungle**_

I wake up in an unfamiliar place that's kind of like a dream. The sky is a toxic green. The exotic trees are dark and discolored. An enormous stone skull can be seen in the distance.

Where am I?

" _Zzzz…Vlad…zzzz…Vlad…zzzz…Can y-zzzz -r me?"_

What in the-! Oh yeah. I had a walkie-talkie on me. Jack and Maddie were on the other end. Wherever I was, I had a terrible connection, but the fact that I could even hear them meant they are close by.

"Hello?" I respond.

" _Vladdie…zzzz…It izzz…o good to hear your… zzzz… again!"_

"Where are you?"

" _Zzz…In the l-zzzz… The lab."_

"So I'm in the Ghost Zone… Great…"

" _We juzzz…ished installing zz-ver to the portal."_

"Are the anti-ecto measures installed?"

" _Yes, but…zzzz…not online…zzzzz…ple minutes."_

"Do you know where I am?"

"I can answer that," a new voice interjects. I turn around to see my captor. Skulker. He snatches my only form of communication and crushed it under his boot. "I can't have my goods running way, can I now?"

"Where am I?"

"My private island. I want you to have that wild air for my client. I believe he will like my authentic touch."

"Techwin?"

"I can't go around spewing my clients names like that."

"You have… multiple times. You really suck as a hitman."

"You see, whelp, I'm not trying to kill you. In fact, I was specifically told to keep you alive. Sure, some injuries are permissible, but as long as that heart's still beating, I'm good. Therefore, in this situation, I am not a hitman."

"Whatever… So, why am I so valuable? I mean, I know I'm a critical genius, but I fail to see your desire in me."

"You are a previously impossible being. Part ghost and part human… That was never supposed to happen. We don't know what to do with you, but since we know what you want to do with us, you gave us no choice but to hunt you down. Walker keeps on raising the price on your head, but since he's more concerned about containing Wulf, I highly doubt he would actually pay."

I tried flying out, but my shoe was zapped by a sort of dog collar thing.

"You really thought you could fly free, huh? You really shouldn't disobey me."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"This."

"GAAAAAAAAAAH! You made your point."

"Good. Now please, try to enjoy your stay here. This is the last chance of ensured freedom. Use it wisely."

"You call _this_ freedom?!"

"Don't test me."

He resorts to reading a hunting magazine under a tree. I try to go back to my human form, but my powers must have shorted out because I can't go back!

"Are you actually trying to struggle? I mean, be my guest, but just know that it won't work."

"Do you think that I can't tell? Great, now I can't go back to Jack and Maddie…"

"Jack and Maddie, you say… Fascinating…"

Aw, shit! My ghost side is taking over! I let specific details slip so easily.

But wait! I could use that to my advantage. Maybe if I could lure him out, I could get myself freed

"Aw, I knew I shouldn't have said that," I say in immediate retrospect. "Guess the lab isn't safe after all…"

"The lab you say?"

"What about it?"

"Take me to them, whelp!"

"I, um, how do you put this gently, kinda don't know where to go. I'm sorta lost."

"You useless imbecile! No matter. My client could aid me and cut costs significantly." He pulls out his cell phone. "Hello? Yes, I was wondering if you could do me a favor… Yes, I will deduct this from the amount due… Uh huh… Yes?… Pleasure doing business with you." He hangs up the phone. "You're coming with me."

He grabs my arm and rockets away to the lab. I never knew I could be such a genius! If only he were an ounce less proud, then he would realize he's been played.

During our little tour of the Ghost Zone, I decided to admire the view the best I could while traveling at who knows how fast! Doors upon doors filled the green void. Scattered islands themed for some personal goal were few but very noticeable.

We finally arrived at our destination. The cover was off, but a gridline was off. Jack and Maddie's faces were peering through the portal with relief. Skulker decided to make us both go intangible to pass through the security measures. Unfortunately for him, the anti-ecto lasers picked up his signature and fried his suit. Unfortunately for me, I was a half-ghost attached to a metal object that was conducting electricity.

"Turn off the lasers!" I command in agony. My teammates do as they're told _._ Sweet… relief… The shell of Skulker stood there lifelessly, or after-lifelessly. I tapped it once I recovered. A tiny green blob emerged from the armor.

"You will not put me to shame, ya hear?" it peeps.

"Skulker?"

"Shut up!"

"I think I know the perfect place for my catch." I transform back to normal, releasing me from my electronic shackle. "Could I get canister B.G.?" I put the puny ghost in the occupied thermos.

They always say never to shoot the messenger, but they never said anything about trapping the messenger with the one who sent the message.


	51. Chapter 48

**CHAPTER 48:** _ **Radical**_

A day or two passed since Skulker happened. I was so relieved when Maddie said that the cover would be finished in a week. Of course, Jack misheard her and rambled on and on about the efficiency of the cover and how it will protect us from ghosts.

It seems great to have a better grasp on my ghost powers. Sure, I still hiccup from time to time, but I can easily explain it away without drawing any suspicion.

But that wasn't my primary social concern.

I decided to go early to the parapsychological building to check up on the portal cover, but a sea of sign-carrying individuals blocked my point of entry.

" _Radiate equals hate!"_

" _Ghosts must die!"_

"Vlad Masters," Harriet begins much to my surprise, "there is a lot of controversy surrounding the use of radiation in parapsychology. As the victim of a paranormal project gone wrong, what are your thoughts on the matter?"

"I…I," I stammer in shock, "think we should keep parapsychology. Who knows if another ghost might show up!"

"Aren't you concerned about radiation poison and exposure to dangerous elements such as ectonium?"

"First of all, ectonium in its natural state is non-toxic. Second off, we are working on limiting our radiation. Our further projects shouldn't involve any radiation at all."

"Thank you for your time." She rushes off.

What is going on here? A protest? I can't believe it! I am so tempted just to phase through this crowd!

"Dipstick!" greets Amber crudely. "Just the face of the revolution I was looking for!"

"What's going on here?" I ask retrospectively stupidly.

"Duh! We're protesting the abuse of radiation in the parapsychology department and how it's a risk for students on this campus. We shouldn't fund taxpayer money to dangerous pseudoscience!"

"Parapsychology is not a pseudoscience!"

"You of all people should be supporting this measure. This will prevent people from getting into radioactive peril because of some doofuses who don't care about ethics! Where did you think the leftover charity money was going towards, your college tuition?"

"Oh, leave him alone," Pamela dismisses. "Unlike you, he knows that ghosts are a menace to society, so somebody's gotta kill them."

"Violence is not always the answer, ignoramus! Ending radiation poisoning is the answer."

"Go bleed your heart on someone else!"

Suddenly, Boomer Baxter of all people shows up.

"Yo, dude," he begins, "I need to tell you something."

"What?" I ask cordially.

"There's another ghost roaming on campus!"

"Another ghost?! I was pretty sure I am, uh, well… Please go on."

"He looks like a vampire and seems like the type I could see you making out with."

"Why does everybody think I'm gay?"

"That's why we need para-whatever-you-call-it's like you!"

"Why am I not flattered?"

I find some areas where I could slither to in order to avoid this crowd.


	52. Chapter 49

**CHAPTER 49:** _ **Warning Signs**_

Professor Blanc, the teacher of my interdimensional studies class, looked rather upset about something. I don't know how I could tell, but I just did. Not like I cared or anything, but it was pretty distracting.

"Fenton, Masters, Solomon," he reads out, "could I please talk to you three for a brief moment?" We are pulled to the side. "I need to talk, about the lab." The three of us eye each other.

"What do you want, professor?" Maddie inquires softly.

"I have decided to check on your lab to make sure you have used proper procedures for your projects and experimentation due to the various complaints we have been getting about possible radiation poisoning and after that one time which I know you do not want to bring up again, and I completely understand. However, your open ghost portal is a clear violation of our safety protocol. I need you to cover up that portal, do you hear?"

"Actually," I justify, "a ghost has been delaying the process of our cover being built."

"I didn't ask for excuses, Masters. Look, we can't be joking around about serious violations of safety with a threat to completely defund our department. Now I don't know about you, but my job is on the line. Your failure is my failure."

"I got it."

"I'm going to go re-examine the portal and see if I can fix it myself."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Oh? Is that a threat, Mr. Masters?"

"Of course not! You are my favorite professor. Why would I intentionally hurt you?"

"Just checking."


	53. Chapter 50

**CHAPTER 50:** _**Sixteen Scandals**_

"Hiya, potentially interested reader," Harriet says while practically making me crawl out of my skin with such chirpiness. Gah! "I got some hot new scoop for you. Luna Baker, you know, the cheer captain, guess what?"

"What?" I sigh.

"She has been caught in a _huge_ sex scandal! Apparently, she has been sleeping with people for money and good grades!"

"Really? That seems so outlandish."

"What do you mean?"

"It just seems like tabloid material to me. I honestly hope you fact-checked that thing."

"I did, I swear! Also, Lyle Lancer, the leader of the male cheerleading squad, ya know, has been taking part in an illegal D and D gambling ring!"

"A what?! Hahahahaha! This is glorious! Please, continue."

"Are you just going to make fun of me? I strive to be a legitimate journalist! Don't you dare try to ruin my reputation, Masters!"

"Let me guess, a ghost attacked?" Too close! I can't believe I let that slip!

"Actually, yes. Apparently, a football player at our school saw two ghosts fighting."

"Two?!"

"Yeah! Why is that so suspicious to you? I mean, geez, if you're gonna let someone talk, you might as well respect them!"

"Well, respect has terms and conditions."

"Respect is common decency."

"Whatever. What's next on the laundry list?"

"Well, there's one about you, but I doubt you care."

"Really? That makes me all the more curious."

"Do you really think you can sweet talk a journalist?"

"Maybe?"

"Well, if you must know, apparently people are blaming you for the death of Techwin Giles as well as many safety violations."

"Give me that!" I snatch a copy of the newspaper from her hands and scan it for incriminating evidence. "I am solely responsible. Wow, just wow… Who wrote that?"

"I did, but-"

"Oh, puh-lease! You know damn well I was the victim of an experiment gone wrong. Why are you blaming me?"

"Because the past means nothing! You have ghost weapons, ghost portals and ghost equipment that have all had the use of radioactivity fuel them! You are the one who came up with the basis of your research project for the portal as well as the new ghost weaponry which is somehow allowed! Your name is on all of the designs your group comes up with regardless of whether or not the Fenton label is! _You_ are responsible!"

"The accident was out of my control. We had safety equipment and no clue Techwin was recording us. The radiation from the portal has been decreasing dramatically! I don't think I should have the blame."

"Did you say that Techwin recorded something?"

"Uh…"

"This is important! I need to hear it!"

"No, you don't. Besides, the tape has been damaged beyond repair. It's not like it could be of any use to you…"

"I got to get that tape!"

"Do you really want to go into a place known for its radiation problems?"

"So you admit it! There is a radiation problem at the parapsychology building."

"I never said there wasn't."

"This is perfect! How would you like to be my op-ed opinion piece?"

"No."


	54. Chapter 51

**CHAPTER 51:** _ **Bad Boys**_

I have to get rid of that tape! No matter where it is, I must have it!

This is the most damning piece of evidence to reveal my secret identity! But… if Professor Blanc has it… oh no. He might catch on. And if Harriet has it, I am a completely dead man!

Summoning the black rings, I become Plasmius once again. No nonsense, just objective. I would go get the tape, destroy it, and return home. Simple enough. I straighten up my cape, then take flight.

The moon illuminates my path as well as the streetlights. The few stars remind me of how slim my chances were to make it out of this bind.

" _Halt!"_

A multitude of ghosts in police uniforms stop me in my tracks. And shit, no thermos!

"You are Plasmius, correct?" asks the one jotting done stuff in his notepad.

"I…uh…" I blank out.

"You have been charged with facilitating illegal immigration from the Ghost Zone as well as being an unregistered halfa."

"I believe you are confusing me for another Plasmius. Yes… You see, I am not a citizen of the Ghost Zone."

"Ignorance of the law is no excuse for breaking it. We also know you are willingly housing illegal aliens in your domain."

All of the ghosts pull out their tasers in synchronization. I give them a death glare and begin a sweep kick to catch them off guard. Very few fall, but they get back up. I grab the ends of two tasers to whip their handlers around, but I get a stinging sensation in my back. My core fuels up with rage. Something deep within me releases what seems like lightning to fight back.

However, whatever that was drained a bunch of energy out of me. The rings revert me back to Masters, causing me to descend for a brief moment. Adrenaline gives me enough mercy to go back to ghost after an almost crash. I zoom towards my destination in a mad attempt to save myself. Ectoplasmic shots surround me from behind. So ghosts have tasers with projectiles, and humans don't?!

Every shot is an opportunity to swerve. I maneuver myself so I can dodge without having to recenter much. Suddenly, the bullets stop. I glance behind me, but there are no more- Oh slushies! I go intangible to avoid receiving an equal and opposite reaction to hitting a wall of a building.

To conserve energy, I slowly glide to the lab. I open the door after reverting back to human mode. Inside, an unexpected visitor was standing idly.

"I've been expecting you," Professor Blanc recalls. He turns to face me with eyes briefly flashing green. He holds the tape. "You want this, but I can't let you have it, Plasmius. That would he against the rules."

"Wait," I comment, "did you say 'Plasmius'?" My professor's eyes role back as he rag dolls to the floor. A white-suited skeleton warden rises from his… remains?

"The name's Walker. Does this answer answer your question?"

I prepare an energy beam, but a bunch of random students run in. The fallen professor groans as a sign of vitality.

"Boys, drop the act. Return to the prison." The ghost cops from earlier rise from my fellow student body to past the ceiling. They all awaken as if they have hangovers. Walker disappears out of sight.

"What is the meaning of this?" reprimands the fully conscious Professor Blanc. "All of you will meet me in my classroom tomorrow to discuss the m…" Walker overtakes him. "You will receive detention on Saturday. This lab is off limits until further notice."


	55. Chapter 52

**CHAPTER 52:** _ **Detention is Still a Thing?!**_

"Welcome to detention," begins Walker as Professor Blanc. "Now you all know why you are here. Each of you have violated the rules. I understand this is atypical punishment, but rules are rules. I am giving you guys until three to write an essay on why you should not have broken the rules." We all nod our heads in compliance. "Good. Now I am going to leave this room. Don't misbehave!" He exits the room.

"This is ridiculous," complains Luna. "I need to be in cheer practice!"

"Ah well," sighs Lyle. "Sucks to be us…"

"Lame!" insults Kyo.

"Do you have a problem with male cheerleading?"

"I only want to see ladies."

"I don't think colleges are allowed to hold detention sessions," ponders Damon.

"Great!" the female cheerleader exasperates. "When my dad learns what happened to me, I swear he will sue the administrators' asses!"

"What about us?"

"Well, you deserved it!"

"Why? Because I'm black?"

"It has nothing to do with race. I just know that I have been falsely accused and falsely imprisoned."

"Then why blame me? Weren't we all framed?"

"You are _known_ to be a frequent lock picker!"

As everyone continues arguing with each other, I decide to scan the room for something useful to get out of here and maybe expose Walker. If they knew Walker was a ghost, perhaps I could gain some allies. Not like I'd tell my secret per se, but at least get some other capable people on my side.

I see gadgets that I had no clue what they could be used for. So many switches, buttons and dials! So many wave lengths that I didn't know the frequencies of! Then, something of a saving grace catches my eyes:

Jack and Maddie's ecto-meter.

Oh man, is this just perfect! I know that it has been modified to not register my signal unless activated by the user. As long as I am in the driver's seat, no one could ever figure out-

" _A ghost is near."_

And this is why I am skeptical about technology! Everyone looks at me but with no suspicion.

"Sorry," I apologize. I see Professor Blanc's possessed eyes glance into the window, but he only smiles grimly and leaves.

"Great," Luna groans, "now the vampire freak is going to get us in trouble!"

"I'm just trying to get to know my environment, that's all." I try picking it up, but it zaps me. No better word to describe the experience. I see a sticky note next to where the device was.

 _Nice try, Plasmius._

Of course Walker rigged the ecto-meter just for me! Dammit!

"What are you doing?" Damon asks dully. "Do you want us to get in more trouble than we already are?"

"No! I just think this might help us…"

"What? Not be completely bored within these confines known as detention?! You're insane, Masters!"

"No complaining," we hear the professor command.

I continue searching for something I could fight back with without becoming Plasmius. Luckily, my best friends aren't the only source of anti-ecto artillery. Professor Blanc's closets are loaded!

"Look," begins Lyle, "do you mind explaining yourself?"

"Call me crazy," I disclaim, "but I think Professor Blanc is possessed."

"What?!" laughs Luna. "This is too much! Possession?! HA!"

"I'm done," chimes in Damon. "You've officially reached fruit loop status."

"I second that motion," Lyle adds.

"Masters," counters Kyo, "if the prof really was possessed, then why would he leave us in a room with anti-ghost weapons?"

"Actually, that would make total sense."

"Huh?"

"Professor Blanc is a parapsychology professor. It would be very stupid of him if he forgot where the weapons are."

"You're losing me, man."

"The point is that a completely with-it professor would not leave us in the same room as the weapons."

"In English?" fumes Luna.

"Vlad, let me see that ghost tracker."

"I would rather you didn't," I plea.

"Trust me, ghost boy, you won't regret this."

He picks up the ecto-meter with ease. He points it outside the door, and it beeps. Everyone gasps.

"Damn," Damon reacts.

"So Vlad wasn't lying. I guess we need a plan to work together. Any suggestions?"

"Let me," I volunteer. "I think I know how we can stop him, but you gotta trust me."


	56. Chapter 53

**CHAPTER 53:** _ **Hit Me With Your Best Shot**_

I lay out the weapons. Nothing stopping me from touching them! Sweet!

"These are some state-of-the-art ghost-fighting weapons," I mention. "Each of these contains a lot of power. Don't mishandle these, and we'll be just fine."

"Awesome!" Kyo exclaims.

"Yeah, just see what they do on Walker."

"Walker?"

"I mean, whatever the ghost that possessed the teacher's name is! How would I know that?"

"I dunno, man. You tell me."

"Anyways, this ghost is targeting me, so I need cover. I also cannot touch the ecto-meter, so someone else has to handle it."

"I'll do it," Lyle volunteers. He picks up the device again. "Hey, who's this Plasmius person?"

"Uh… no idea. Just, throw it away or something. It really doesn't matter."

"Weird…"

"Okay, so each weapon has a unique fighting style. The standard gun is for ranged attacks that aren't very powerful. The gauntlets are for up close and personal attacks. The machete is for mid-range melee attacks. Finally, the bazooka is for charged attacks."

"Hey, don't I need a weapon?"

"Oh yeah." I dig around the shelves. "There should be a-aha! Found it! The mini-taser."

"Wow, I'm soooo honored…"

"Just take the taser and go. Anyways, who wants what?"

"Give me the bazooka!" Kyo begs.

"Machete me, baby!" Luna demands.

"Those gauntlets are mine," Damon declares.

"Then I'll take the gun," I conclude. "Do not press any button until we see the ghost, understood?"

A bunch of affirmative answers reply.

"Perfect."

I guide the way to escape. I peer over the corner. Walker!

"Now!"

We ambush the wicked warden. Damon goes immediately for the punch followed by Lyle's taser. My gun rapid fires while the bazooka blasts. Luna's machete slices the possessed professor.

"You really think that I'm going to let you just attack me?" Walker taunts. "That would be against the rules."

I pat myself down for the thermos. Unfortunately, today was the day I may have forgotten it. Yikes…

Walker escapes the professor's body and fights us as his true self. Everyone is invigorated to keep on fighting. However, the skeleton could still surpass our combined strength. Every member, one by one, fell to their failure.

"So, it's just you and me, Plasmius. I will have the honor of arresting you now."

The green police round up my detention mates and put them back in the room disarmed. It was so tempting to morph, but I knew sooner or later some unsuspecting person will wake up and find me transforming.

Walker unleashes his glowing handcuffs and puts them on my wrists, but something odd happens.

"What?! This can't be happening! No, stop!"

My wrists slip through the handcuffs effortlessly. I guess only being half ghost has its perks.

Regardless, due to my weakened state, I was shoved back into the room barbarously.

And this is where the drawbacks happen.


	57. Chapter 54

**CHAPTER 54:** _**That Epic Escape Plan**_

"What next, loser?" the female cheerleader whines.

"I tried," I retort defensively. "Should have brought the freakin' thermos! Dammit, Masters! Why?"

"Don't beat yourself up," Lyle comforts. "I know it doesn't do anyone anything good."

"It just isn't satisfying."

"Hey, man," interjects Damon, "I've been there before. You just gotta believe in yourself!"

"That is so cheesy and saccharin that it makes me physically sick."

"Dude," objects Kyo, "could at least try to pretend you have a heart? What he's saying is important."

"And why do you care? You literally gain nothing."

"Because you're pretty badass, you know. What you did out there was epic!"

"I failed."

"So what? I would have, too. I don't know balls about fighting ghosts!"

"Well, you don't have to."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. I just wish I had a second chance! I would have done things right. I would be out of this hellhole! It's not like I could escape or anything…"

"Who's to say you couldn't?" smiles Damon.

"What are you implying?"

"I could help you get that thermos you were bitchin' about a few seconds ago."

"It's not like you're secretly half-ghost and can just phase through walls and stuff while maintaining your secret identity or anything…"

"That's oddly specific, but since it's coming from you, I'll give it a pass. We don't need to be ghosts to beat that jailor. All we have to be is smart humans."

"Why do I have a feeling it's not completely possible?"

"Don't make yourself a hatable victim. Now where is the nearest thermos?"

"It's in my private lab, but it's off-limits."

"You have your own lab?" questions Lyle.

"Not mine per se… Kind of my groups stuff. Don't touch anything in there!"

"I won't," reassures the lock picker. "Now how do we get the skeleton freak distracted?"

"He looks like he's super uptight about rules and stuff," deadpans Luna.

"Then you guys need to break a whole lotta rules."

"Are you sure about this?" I ask again just for comfort.

"Masters, you're either a ghost hunter or not. I'd suggest being one."

I knew he was right. No matter what, I was going to stop Walker.


End file.
